


Теплокровные

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: Въезжая в старую московскую квартиру, новый жилец наследует все её тайны и всех её призраков.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Максима писала с образа героя фильма Skjult.  
> вот http://www.onemetal.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Skjult3.jpg  
> или вот http://i1.wp.com/p3.no/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/skjult.jpg
> 
> Дамира рисовала чётко с Дерека (Tyler Hoechlin), дай Бох ему здоровья.

      — Ну, а дёшево так почему?  
      Макс стоял в центре обшарпанной комнаты, оглядывая потолок в потёках и засаленные обои с отставшими краями поверху. Вздувшийся, кое-где затёртый паркет, выложенный старомодной «ёлочкой», отзывался скрипом на любое движение. Понурый риелтор с асимметричными чертами лица скривился ещё больше:  
      — Хрущёвка, первый этаж, смежные комнаты, балкона нет, до метро далеко…  
      Макс повернулся к окну. За облупившейся решёткой щеперилась голыми влажными ветками грязно-серая берёза. Выбеленный облаками дневной свет почти не проникал внутрь комнаты. За берёзой — пустая дорога: ни машин, ни прохожих. Вдали — покосившиеся жестяные коробки гаражей на пустыре.  
      — Как не в Москве.  
      Риелтор кивнул, поглядев на заунывный пейзаж.  
      — Когда дом строили, это и не Москва ещё была.  
      Макс оглядел колченогую мебель, будто принесённую со свалки. Вытертый ковёр на стене. Ходили по нему, что ли? Спросил устало:  
      — А вы что думаете?  
      Риелтор метнул на него понимающий взгляд, но подбодрил:  
      — Слушайте, всё-таки двушка в Москве за три с половиной ляма… — И развёл руками, показывая, что дальнейшие объяснения излишни.  
      Макс всё понимал без объяснений. Он и эту сумму еле наскрёб по друзьям и кредитным картам. Квартира только вчера вышла на рынок и, скорее всего, сегодня к вечеру уже уйдёт. По шее мазнуло сквозняком, он обернулся, посмотрел в проём, ведущий в другую, ещё более тёмную комнату.  
      — Окно, что ли, открыто?  
      — А? — Риелтор достал тонкую стопку бумаг и уже собрался на кухню. — Окно? Не должно. Оформляемся?  
  


***

  
  
      Коробка расползалась в руках, Макс затащил её в тесную прихожую, стараясь не уронить содержимое на затоптанный пол. Эта была последняя. Пока носил вещи, не встретил ни одного человека на лестнице. Пять этажей по четыре квартиры на каждом — и никого. Лёгкая куртка встала колом, пальцы заледенели. Ноябрь совсем зимний в этом году.  
      Макс закрыл тяжёлую железную дверь, постоял немного, переводя дух. Для старого многоквартирного дома тут было необычайно, оглушающе тихо. Лампочка в коридоре не горела. Свет включался только в комнате и на кухне. Отовсюду на него смотрели чужие вещи, служившие когда-то другому хозяину. В агентстве сказали — квартира по наследству, срочная продажа. Он повесил куртку на крючок настенной вешалки, пытаясь осознать, что теперь здесь его дом.  
      Квартира продавалась с остатками мебели. Хотя такую рухлядь было проще бросить, чем вывезти. Кухонные шкафчики с гуляющими дверцами, холодильник «Бирюса» с пожелтевшими пластиковыми стенками внутри, заляпанная газовая плита всего с двумя конфорками, несуразно огромная раковина со сколами на эмали. Краска на стенах прямо поверх обоев — ленивое обновление интерьера. Макс шагнул к обеденному столику, устало рухнул на единственный стул и тут же вскочил — ножка подломилась. От неожиданности и вида общей разрухи ему стало смешно. С новосельем.  
      Все полки хотелось чем-то застелить — поверхности казались липкими, несмотря на следы попыток отмыть перед продажей. Потолочная побелка над плитой пошла пузырями, на решётке вытяжки вздымались нити паутины.  
      Макс сел на широкий деревянный подоконник с облупившейся краской. В ближайший год он вряд ли наберёт на ремонт, ему ещё долги раздавать. Не страшно. Полжизни он мыкался по съёмным квартирам, а тут — своя крыша над головой. Со временем обживётся. А может, даже…  
      Ну что — даже? Мысли опять перенеслись к Игорю, в голове запустились привычные фантазии с вариациями. Как пришёл бы, как одобрительно покивал: мол, ничего себе, Даев, квартирой в столице разжился. Как раздражённо махнул бы рукой: а у меня как обычно, проекты рухнули, соратники кинули. Макс прислонился головой к широким холодным откосам, закрыл глаза.  
      Он бы заработал на обоих, он бы ни разу не попрекнул. «Игорь, да какие разговоры, — оставайся ночевать, оставайся навсегда». А тот бы смотрел, будто ему неловко от такой наивности.  
      Он открыл глаза. Тусклая лампочка торчала из пыльного плафона в форме кувшинки. Вот что надо завтра купить — лампочек.  
      Кипятить воду для чая на плите — что-то из прошлого века, но пока придётся обойтись без электрочайника. В столе нашлись две алюминиевые кастрюльки, обе без ручек и с гнутым дном. Спичек не было, пришлось мучиться с зажигалкой. В список к лампочкам и спичкам добавились фильтр для воды, моющее средство, столовые приборы… Да, со съёмными квартирами всё как-то проще. Быстрая лапша спасла от голода, чайный пакетик плавал во второй кастрюльке. Чашек Макс не нашёл.  
      В дальней комнате был просто чулан — части мебели вповалку, пустые стеклянные банки, швейная машинка без ручки, коробка с пылесосом «Тайфун», прямоугольный чемодан из бордового кожзама. Макс оглядел «наследство» и выключил свет — потом. Он достал из своей коробки старенькое, ещё с Казани, постельное бельё с подушкой, постелил себе на продавленном диване. Щётка, бритва, расчёска, всё в потёртом чехле, кочевали с ним последние годы. И вот конечная остановка. Макс стянул джинсы и рубашку, выпрямился и посмотрел в окно. Занавесок не было, в стекле отражались только он и пластиковая люстра под хрусталь под потолком. Вспомнились берёза, пустырь, дорога. А сейчас словно вход в пещеру, а не окно — ни одного фонаря на улице, похоже. Надо скорей шторы повесить, может, найдутся во второй комнате.  
      Мылся с открытой дверью, света и в ванной не было. Забитая душевая лейка шпарила почти одной струёй, как садовый шланг. По мокрому телу неприятно протянуло холодом. Макс запрокинул голову, попытался разглядеть впотьмах вытяжку под потолком. Тут же всплыла мысль про всяких противных насекомых, и с купанием без света было решено завязывать. Выключил воду и потянулся к перекинутому через штангу для шторки полотенцу. Промахнулся мимо тапка, и сколотый кафель на полу впился в голую пятку. Внезапно раздался щелчок, и темнота накрыла словно крышкой. Макс поводил руками вокруг себя, пытаясь нащупать раковину. Судя по всему, на кухне лампочка тоже перегорела.  
      Диванные подушки были словно мешки со слипшимся песком. Он долго крутился, пытаясь поудобнее улечься в провалившихся «ямах». Перебирал в голове разные комбинации перекидывания долгов с карты на карту, составлял и урезал список вещей, без которых совсем невмоготу. Квадрат окна дробился рамой и наружной решёткой на квадраты помельче.  
      Макс отвернулся к стене, к пыльному ковру. Завтра же надо выбросить всю эту ветошь и разориться на приличный матрас.  
      Он проснулся с болью в рёбрах, диван давил всеми своими кочками. За окном всё та же темнота — будто заснул пять минут назад.  
      Неясный звук, похоже, чьё-то шарканье, не давал провалиться обратно в сон. Тяжёлая неравномерная поступь. Шарк-шарк. И соседям не спится. Казалось, шаги доносятся из захламлённой комнаты. Наверно, из квартиры сверху.  
      Макс поёжился, снова откуда-то засквозило. Окна деревянные, вот откуда. Утеплитель ещё надо купить.  
      Шаги стали отчётливей. Слышимость оказалась такой, что можно было подумать, что кто-то ходит прямо здесь, в этой квартире. Макса аж передёрнуло. Он непроизвольно замер, прислушиваясь. Сосед был либо пьян, либо травмирован — поступь замедленная, да ещё и с припаданием на одну ногу. Шаги затихли в районе окна. Макс поплотнее закутался в одеяло, натянув его до ушей.  
      Не квартира, а аттракцион не для слабонервных.  
  


***

  
  
      Он пощёлкал выключателем, любуясь на свою работу: лампочки горят, старые плафоны протёрты. Телефон, заменяющий радио, пел на кухне что-то ненавязчивое и электронное через динамик, пока Макс разбирал покупки. Он включил допотопный холодильник, достал купленную дешёвую сковородку и спички. Заброшенная кухня потихоньку оживала.  
      На стол выставлены пачка крупной соли, бутылка масла и коробка сахара кубиками. Вкусно запахло горелым деревом, яичницей с сыром и ветчиной, молотым кофе. Хромоногий стул удалось починить, правда, без гарантии.  
      Знаменитый советский пылесос работал! Макс набрал целый мешок пыли и мусора только с одной большой комнаты. Ковёр на стене решил оставить, обнаружив за ним осыпающуюся краской стену в потёках. Из найденного в меньшей комнате хлама сколотил табурет на трёх ножках. Остальные дрова вынес на помойку во дворе. По дороге пытался зацепиться взглядом с встречным жильцом — мужчиной с резиновой шиной на плече, но тот отвернулся, проходя мимо. Кстати, не хромал.  
      Вместо шторы нашёл отрез ткани — скользкой и блестящей, как шёлк. С занавешенным окном стало спокойнее. Часть вещей из коробок он разложил в платяной шкаф и сервант. В шкафу не хватало полки, а в серванте — стекла. Мебель рассохлась от старости, то и дело царапалась какими-то торчащими щепками и потрескавшимися краями. На серванте остались белые круги и вздулся шпон — должно быть, хозяева держали здесь горшки с цветами. Макс поставил рядком немногочисленные книги, большую коробку от часов, где хранил всякую мелочёвку, любимую перекидную рамку с разноцветным песком. Он знал, что скоро привыкнет к этому дому, как привыкал ко всем предыдущим. С каждым прибитым гвоздём, наклеенным рулоном обоев и купленной чашкой.  
      Сил оставалось только на просмотр чего-нибудь незатейливого на ноутбуке перед сном.  


  


  


## Часть 2

  
      Из офиса он вышел в девятом часу. «Люфтганза» опять бастует, клиенты психуют, а агенты переписывают билеты на другие рейсы. Ну и он, как начальник авиаотдела, сидит до ночи всех подбадривает. С этими забастовками бесконечными Макс бы поувольнял всех сотрудников авиакомпаний на хрен. Ну сколько можно? Не хочешь — не работай, иди в другое место!  
      Маршрутка от метро собрала все пробки. Макс сидел в наушниках, бездумно глядел на красные стоп-сигналы машин в окне. Мелкий сухой снег вился в свете фар, зелёный человечек на пешеходном светофоре сучил ножками. Очень хотелось есть и спать, а ему до конечной.  
      Макс отряхнул плечи куртки от снега, постучал ботинками друг о друга. Пока дошёл до подъезда, совсем продрог. Повернул ключ в замочной скважине. Только сейчас сообразил, что не поменял замок после въезда. Упущение. Неожиданно громыхнула соседская дверь. Макс повернулся и машинально поздоровался. Полная миловидная блондинка хорошо за пятьдесят кивнула в ответ.  
      — Снимаете?  
      — Купил, — отчитался Макс. — Будем соседями.  
      Та опять кивнула. Судя по всему, она и высунулась, чтобы познакомиться.  
      — Быстро продали. — Она упёрлась крутым бедром в косяк, располагаясь к беседе. — Асият Георгиевну похоронили только вот, в октябре. — И равнодушно добавила: — Бедненькую.  
      Макс отпустил дверь, развернулся к соседке. Подумал, что, может, не надо подробностей, но не выдержал:  
      — Она здесь жила, эта… Асият Георгиевна?  
      Соседка закивала азартно.  
      — Да, бабулька. Старенькая была, уже за девяносто. А вам не рассказывали?  
      Макс замотал головой. Захотелось уйти. Обсуждать покойных бывших жиличек не хотелось точно.  
      — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — сделал он предупредительный выстрел в воздух и повернулся к своей двери, но вдруг вспомнилось. — Кстати, о сне. Не знаете, кто над этой квартирой живёт? По ночам слышу их сильно.  
      Соседка нахмурилась, соображая.  
      — Над вашей? Да там вроде нет сейчас никого, уехали они. Может, вернулись?  
      Макс пожал плечами и дёрнул ручку двери, готовясь распрощаться, а соседка наконец выпалила то, ради чего и зачиналась:  
      — А вы почём квартиру купили, если не секрет? Мы тоже подумываем… — И выжидающе замолчала.  
      Макс подумал пару секунд: говорить, нет? Решил, что никакой военной тайны не выдаст.  
      — Три с половиной.  
      Та скисла:  
      — Ой, как дёшево. Мы хотели подороже, конечно.  
      Она так очевидно расстроилась, что Макс зачем-то начал оправдываться:  
      — Агент сказал, что цена сильно занижена. Просто срочная продажа и квартира убитая.  
      Соседка оживилась. Макс уже открыл дверь, когда она поспешно заговорила, будто уговаривая саму себя:  
      — И точно ведь. Асият Георгиевна одна жила уже лет десять, какие ей ремонты. Она и так-то еле ползала. Хромала сильно. Я как-то заходила к ней…  
      Она ещё что-то сказала, но Макс уже не услышал. Он замер на пороге квартиры. Из тёмного дверного зазора потянуло холодом. Он повернул голову к повеселевшей соседке.  
      — Хромала?..  
      Та озадаченно замолчала, затем неуверенно кивнула.  
      — Кто, Асият Георгиевна? Ну да. У неё эта… шейка бедра была прооперирована.  
  
      Макс снял ботинки и прямо в куртке прошёлся по квартире, включая свет во всех комнатах. Огляделся. Всё как будто на своих местах, ничего подозрительного. Он посмотрел на потолок, прислушался — тишина. Только сейчас обратил внимание на антресоли с оклеенными плёнкой дверцами, тянущиеся по потолку от прихожей к кухне. Наверняка забиты чужими вещами, пыльными, грязными, никому уже не нужными. Он будто впервые разглядывал свою квартиру, переводя глаза с драных обоев на потрескавшийся плинтус трудно угадываемого от грязи цвета. И впервые физически почувствовал неприязнь к своему новому дому. Из всех щелей на него смотрели убогость и беспросветность. Его будто выталкивало отсюда. Он глубоко вдохнул, прикрыл глаза. Нельзя давать волю нервам. Больше ему жить негде, надо адаптироваться. Макс ещё раз посмотрел на потолок и направился вон из квартиры.  
      Он поднялся на второй этаж и подошёл к квартире над своей. Уже по запылённому резиновому коврику под дверью можно было понять, что квартира пустует, но он позвонил. Потом постучал. Никто не открыл. Макс прислонился спиной к стене, посмотрел на пожелтевший от времени плафон под потолком. От неясных мыслей подташнивало, как от кружения на карусели. И что всё это значит? Да ничего. Он может слышать соседей из квартиры наискосок. А может, кстати, с третьего. По плитам вниз звук идёт ого-го как. Особенно ночью, когда тихо. А если квартира над ним нежилая, без мебели — через неё звук усиливается, как через пустую бочку. Так что вариантов куча. Даже хромота соседа — всего лишь теория. Может, показалось со сна. Внизу загромыхала подъездная дверь. Макс оттолкнулся от стены и пошагал вниз.  
  
      Пельмени дёргались как поплавки в пузырящейся воде. Макс убавил огонь и снова прислушался. Собственная нервозность раздражала. Он теперь как сторожевой пёс будет уши вострить на любой шорох?  
      В десятый раз прокрутил новостную ленту на телефоне, не вчитываясь в заголовки. Вдруг захотелось позвонить Игорю. Хотя ему всегда хочется позвонить, без всяких «вдруг». Они с Игорем оба влюблены в Игоря. Только Игорь сам с собой счастлив, а Макс не счастлив — ни с собой, ни с Игорем. Так и бежит со своим несчастьем. Из Ульяновска в Казань, из Казани в Питер, а теперь вот — квартира в Москве. Иногда думалось, что если бы Игорь ответил ему, то эта любовь развеялась бы по ветру без остатка. Что в этой любви было от Игоря и что от всего остального? От открытия о себе, от смятения и стыда, от вранья родителям и очередной присмотренной ими «невесте»? Когда-то казалось, что Игорь всё видит и понимает, что просто выжидает момент, чтобы признаться…  
      Он выключил газ под кастрюлькой и начал выуживать пельмени ложкой в тарелку. Признается он, как же. Как раз к своей золотой свадьбе.  
      Макс протыкал пельмени вилкой, а те в отместку брызгались горячим бульоном. Мужик в ролике на ютюбе показывал, как быстро ободрать старые обои. Вот бы и его ещё не начавшийся ремонт кто-нибудь смонтировал под лёгкую музыку и прокрутил на быстрой перемотке.  
      Он то и дело поднимал глаза, всматриваясь в освещённый лампой коридор. Мысли переключились на рассказ соседки. Он специально не спрашивал у агента про бывших жильцов, не хотелось знать. По обстановке в квартире было и так понятно, что здесь доживал старый одинокий человек. Наследницу он не видел, все дела велись по доверенности. В договоре купли-продажи стояла подпись с плохо сочетающейся расшифровкой: «Стеценко Мина Каримовна».  
      Макс дожевал пельмени, поднялся из-за стола. Устало поглядел на огромную раковину, которая будто провоцировала на складирование грязной посуды. Беспокойство немного отступило. Усмехнулся этому наблюдению: вот она, причина переедания невротиков, — кровь банально отливает от головы к желудку, ослабляя мозговую активность. И потянулся к своему убогому «чайнику», когда в дверь забарабанили.  
      Он вздрогнул от неожиданного грохота в своей тихой квартире, метнулся в коридор, не задумываясь открыл дверь и уставился на происходящее на площадке. На лестнице к выходу из подъезда стояла та самая соседка в расхристанной безразмерной куртке, в проёме двери на улице кто-то суетился и кричал. Она повернулась к Максу:  
      — Вы не поможете? Там эти ебанаты сцепились! — И уже кому-то в свою открытую дверь: — Коля, ты милицию вызвал?  
      Повинуясь её командному голосу, Макс вышел на площадку, как был, в домашнем. В подъездную дверь протиснулся всклокоченный мужик и замахал ему.  
      — Иди сюда, подсоби.  
      Макс кинулся вниз, выскочил на утоптанный снег перед подъездом. Позвавший его мужик склонился над другим, лежащим на спине прямо на земле.  
      — Дышит, нет? — Он повернул к Максу растерянное лицо. — Не слышу ни хера! Послушай ты!  
      Макс опустился рядом, пытаясь разглядеть лежащего в свете единственного фонаря, и тут же отшатнулся: из груди мужчины торчала рукоятка ножа.  
      — Это что?.. Нож?!..  
      Мужик уже побежал обратно в подъезд, рядом топтались две женщины, причитая и давая советы. Макс ошалело оглядел лежащего, пятна тёмной крови на снегу вокруг него и резко выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
      — Так, вы! — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону женщин. — Принесите барахла его укрыть и мне что-нибудь. Быстро!  
      Одна из женщин закивала и кинулась в подъезд. Макс наклонился к лежащему низко-низко, прислушался, приложил два пальца к вене на его шее. Пульс частил под пальцами, изо рта несчастного доносилось хриплое прерывистое дыхание. Рядом рухнул на колени мужик из подъезда, накинув ему на плечи какой-то тулуп.  
      — Живой, а? Может, вынуть нож-то? Давай его в подъезд занесём!  
      — Не трожь! — Макс перехватил его руку, тянущуюся к рукоятке. — Он кровью истечёт! Скорую вызвали?  
      — Вызвали. — Мужик отдёрнул руку и закивал. — И ментов. Так это… не замёрзнет на снегу-то?  
      От холода и мандража у Макса стучали зубы. Он проговаривал больше для себя, чем для соседа рядом.  
      — Нож проталкивает ткань в рану, останавливает кровотечение. Видишь, он колышется при каждом ударе сердца? Туда ему и попали. Тампонада — это когда сердце сжимается вокруг лезвия, потому что кровь заполняет перикард…  
      — Чего?  
      Мужик наклонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть, как дёргается нож в ране. Макс, глубоко вдохнув, закончил:  
      — Нельзя его трогать, сдохнет. Принесли? — И повернулся к выскочившей из подъезда тётке.  
      Минуты ожидания скорой тянулись бесконечно. Макс подложил под голову раненого какое-то тряпьё, укрыл сверху и подоткнул как мог, не касаясь торчащего ножа. Когда тот очухивался на пару секунд, держал его руки, чтобы не навредил себе.  
      — Ты врач, что ли? — спросил мужик, представившийся Николаем.  
      Макс помотал головой:  
      — Собирался, но не доучился.  
      Между тем стали выясняться подробности произошедшего. Банальная пьянка, ссора, поножовщина. От лежащего и впрямь разило алкоголем, на рассечённой брови запеклась кровь. Для его состояния такая анестезия, пожалуй, была кстати. Не выдержав мороза, Макс сгонял домой за ботинками и шарфом, оставив Николая на посту. Проблесковые маячки вдалеке ободрили. Все засуетились, тётки замахали руками скорой, будто дрейфующие рыбаки вертолёту со льдины. Макс выдохнул облегчённо, поднимаясь навстречу врачу.  
  
      Войдя в квартиру, он сразу скинул одежду на пол и пошёл в ванную. Под горячими струями промёрзшее тело болезненно покалывало. С особенной тщательностью тёр руки мочалкой. Под ногти забилась бурая грязь, и Макс чертыхнулся. Идиот, полез без перчаток. Хрен его знает, какие у этого алкаша болячки. Любая лекция о доврачебной помощи всегда начинается с одного: обезопасить сначала себя.  
      Полтора курса медицинского остались далеко в прошлом. Его интерес к клинической психиатрии угас быстрее, чем они дошли хотя бы до азов. На мизерную часть чего-то действительно ему интересного приходился гигантский объём скучного и неохватного. Признав своё поражение, он без сожаления бросил Казанский мед. Потом — с огромным сожалением — Казань. А в Казани — Игоря. Макс замотал головой. Эти фантомные боли по Игорю нет-нет да и прихватывали его уже десятый год. Даже чуть не окочурившийся пьяница с насаженным на нож сердцем наводил на мысли о нём. Аж тошно.  
      Отогревшись, он влез в домашнее и заварил ромашкового чая. Купил как-то коробку пакетиков сослепу, да так и подсел. Адреналин схлынул разом, навалилась тёплая усталость. Вся эта суета возле подъезда неожиданным образом успокоила. Дом уже не казался таким пустым — вон сколько любопытных соседей повылазило. Макс нырнул под одеяло как был, в одежде, включил ноутбук с ленивой мыслью посмотреть что-нибудь на ночь, покрутил ленту обновлений на трекере. Прикрыл глаза на минуту. В голову пришла мысль, что ещё пара клинических смертей — и он со всеми жильцами познакомится. Ноутбук тихонько жужжал рядом.  
  


***

  
  
      Отвяжись, дурная жизнь, — привяжись, хорошая. Макс щёлкал мышкой, водя курсором по экрану и подслеповато щурясь на часы в трее. Опять он уходит последним, взвалив на себя выставление счетов за групповые авиабилеты в Женеву на конференцию фармацевтов. Операционная директриса недовольно покачала головой, уходя. Считает, что он расхолаживает агентов. Макс кисло улыбнулся ей вслед. Да, так и есть. Ему легче взять и сделать самому, чем выслушивать жалобы сотрудников на задержки на работе. Причина банальная, как в сериалах про золушек: коллектив сплошь женский, семейный, а ему, одинокому, спешить некуда.  
  
      На улице потеплело, и снег перед подъездом превратился в серую крупнозернистую кашу. Макс обстучал ботинки на крыльце подъезда, вошёл внутрь. На площадке стоял толстый мужик в полицейской форме, в которой казался вообще безразмерным. Рядом с ним пританцовывала соседка, заглядывая в папку в его руках. Они оба поглядели на Макса.  
      — Так, а вы у меня кто? — пробасил мужик.  
      — А это из девятнадцатой, — сдала его соседка и хищно улыбнулась.  
      Макс автоматически поздоровался и достал ключи из куртки. Мужчина важно протянул ему распечатанную на обычной бумаге неровно обрезанную под визитку карточку. «С.В.Бойко».  
      — Я ваш участковый, вот. — И пропустил его к двери. — Есть минутка поговорить?  
      — Это насчёт Сашки вчерашнего, — снова влезла соседка, пока Макс заторможенно ковырялся с ключами. — Которого порезали.  
      Он толкнул дверь и предложил жестом войти.  
      — Он живой?  
      — Живо-ой, — протянул Бойко.  
      И бестрепетно прошагал в квартиру. В ботинках. Макс только вздохнул.  
  
      — Кофе, чай?  
      Макс впервые разговаривал с участковым у себя на кухне. И даже не на кухне он с ними не разговаривал никогда, не приходилось. Тот сначала как-то странно оглядывался, потом уселся за стол. С его габаритами кухня стала казаться коробкой, а Макс забеспокоился за недавно сколоченный стул. В квартире было очень тепло, участковый явно взопрел и взялся стаскивать с себя куртку. Затем разложил свои папки, застрочил что-то в разлинованном бланке. Попросил паспорт и тут же пролистал до страницы с пропиской.  
      — Ага, — крякнул довольно, — только въехали. А предыдущие жильцы — не Алиевы?  
      Макс сел напротив на подоконник, нахмурился, вспоминая договор.  
      — Стеценко. Я купил у Стеценко.  
      — Это женщина, такая блондинка высокая?  
      — Не видел её. Мина… и отчество какое-то… Могу посмотреть.  
      Макс ткнул в сторону коридора, выжидая, идти или нет за договором в комнату. Бойко уложил локти на стол, потёр пальцами подбородок.  
      — Мина… Дочка вроде Мина была у них. Лет двадцать пять такая, тёмненькая.  
      Макс пожал плечами, повторил:  
      — Не видел. По доверенности покупал.  
      — Ага, — покивал участковый, будто что-то вспоминая. Потом опустил глаза на бланки. — Теперь давайте поподробнее, что вчера случилось.  
      Вопросы выстреливали один за другим: во сколько пришёл с работы, когда и кто позвал, в чём вышел, что увидел. Макс старался, вспоминал. Выяснилось, что никого, кроме соседкиного мужа Николая, он не знает по имени. Остальных пришлось описывать внешне. Бойко посматривал на него таким выученным недоверчивым взглядом, пока записывал. Несколько раз в разных местах рассказа спрашивал про нападавшего, хотя Макс сразу сказал, что вышел уже после драки. Но, видимо, у них так положено вытаскивать информацию. Наконец, покончив с писаниной, он поднялся со стула.  
      — Жарко, — выдохнул он, вытер ладонью влажный лоб. — Эти батареи всегда топят, как печки, да ещё и первый этаж.  
      — Жарко, — согласился Макс.  
      Всё время их разговора он хотел и не хотел расспросить участкового о предыдущих жильцах. Но любопытство пересилило.  
      — А что, вы знали тех, кто здесь жил раньше?  
      Участковый достал телефон, молча завозил пальцем по экрану. Макс уже подумал, может, и ну их.  
      — Да.  
      Бойко вскинул на него глаза, и показалось, что он прочёл что-то приятное в телефоне. Лицо расслабилось, глаза как-то повеселели. Макс подумал, что у этого толстого усталого мужика наверняка есть какая-то другая жизнь. Которая не имеет отношения к алкоголикам с ножевыми ранениями. А тот вдруг опёрся рукой о косяк, явно не спеша покинуть его квартиру. Заложил большой палец за пояс брюк, оглядел ободранную прихожую.  
      — В первый год моей службы, кстати. — И снова будто лёгкая улыбка. — Сразу после вышки, в 1999 году. Опером бегал, как савраска, искал, пробивал. Сюда притащился из-за фотографии.  
      Макс привалился плечом к стене, слушая. Бойко явно с удовольствием вспоминал о былых подвигах.  
      — На месте преступления была сфотографирована «Победа» 51-го года. — И пояснил, заметив непонимание на лице собеседника: — Ну, машина.  
      Макс кивнул. Понял.  
      — Какой-то турист там в это время ошивался, увидел ретромашину и сфотографировал с номером. Она, конечно, раздолбанная вся была, но не суть. Меня тогда дёрнуло водителя пробить по номерам, а он в другом конце Москвы прописан.  
      Пока что Макс плохо улавливал связь, но не перебивал, надеясь, что как-то всё это объяснится: «Победы», фотографии, бывшие жильцы…  
      — Ну вот я и приехал, спросить — что товарищ Алиев делал на месте преступления. Прям чувство у меня тогда было, что след взял. Или Асланов он был?  
      Бойко почесал овальное, как дыня, пузо, задумался. Макс пожал плечами, показывая, что не помощник.  
      — Нет, Алиев вроде.  
      Пользуясь паузой, Макс спросил самое главное:  
      — А что за преступление-то?  
      Участковый снова опёрся о косяк рукой, выпрямился важно.  
      — Девочка пропала посреди бела дня. Вот как сквозь землю провалилась, ага.  
      Показалось, будто сквозняком огладило. Макс поёжился и машинально прикрыл дверь в ванную рядом.  
      — Вышла во двор на площадку и исчезла. День будний, двор пустой, никто ничего. Вот только этого туриста нарыли, он там всё это, дворики старой Москвы фотографировал. Ну и машина в объектив попала. Вот я и приехал, опросить водителя Карима Алимова. Точно, Алимов он был.  
      Макс неосознанно затаил дыхание. Стало неприятно тревожно, аж желудок скрутило и будто начало подташнивать. Давление, что ли, прыгает?  
      — И главное, у этого Алимова такая жена была — ну чисто это, Бриджит Бардо!  
      Бойко погладил свой живот ладонью, и по его лицу стало понятно, что эта женщина и стала причиной его хорошей памяти. Он пару секунд водил взглядом по выцветшим «огурцам» на обоях, потом криво ухмыльнулся сам себе.  
      — А сам этот — не то чеченец, не то дагестанец. Ну прям моджахед с виду-то, хоть и какой-то инженер, что ли, был. И чего бабы на этих джигитов ведутся?  
      Он махнул рукой и повернулся к вешалке. Макс напряжённо глядел ему в спину, не ожидая, что весь рассказ сведётся к какой-то красотке.  
      — Так а с машиной-то что?  
      Бойко втискивался в свой бушлат, или как там это называется. Потянулся за серой шапкой.  
      — А ничего оказалось. Он работал в конторе рядом и машину всегда парковал в том дворе. На Кропоткинской, улочка такая тихая за Энгельсом.  
      Макс автоматически начал вспоминать памятник рядом с храмом Христа Спасителя. Кивнул рассеянно.  
      — А девочку нашли?  
      Бойко расстегнул папку с бумагами, начал перебирать бланки внутри, что-то проверяя. Наконец, вжикнув молнией, поднял глаза на Макса.  
      — Не думаю. Там серия пошла, дело засекретили и наверх забрали.  
      Макс дёрнул тяжёлую дверь на себя, выпуская участкового из квартиры.  
      — Серия?  
      — Серийные преступления. Если что-то нужно будет насчёт ваших показаний, вам позвонят по указанному мобильному.  
      Бойко достал из кармана зазвонивший телефон и не прощаясь направился к лестнице. Макс закрыл дверь, отрезая себя от мира снаружи.  
  
      Мерзкий звук настойчиво выцарапывал из глубокого сна. Макс не мог понять, спит ли он или уже проснулся. Шаги. Неровная, тяжёлая поступь, от которой, казалось, скрипит весь дом.  
      Он натянул одеяло, закутываясь. Спать хотелось неимоверно. С занавешенным окном в комнате было непроглядно темно. Сосед бродил по дальней комнате, затем звук приблизился, как если бы кто-то подошёл к его кровати, и вдруг всё стихло. Макс отвернулся к стене, сладко вздохнул, засыпая. Наступившая тишина почти убаюкала его, когда диван за спиной прогнулся, будто под тяжёлым телом рядом.  
      Макс взвился и через секунду уже стоял на полу. От ужаса лёгкие сжались до боли. Комната озарилась светом люстры, хотя он не мог вспомнить, как долетел до включателя. Макс прижимался спиной к холодной стене, ошалело оглядываясь. Никого. Он уставился на тёмный дверной проём в дальнюю комнату. Кто-то зашёл в квартиру, пока он спал? И до сих пор здесь? Секунда шла за секундой в полной тишине. Даже треклятый сосед затих. Макс протянул руку, бесшумно взял небольшой молоток, который оставил на комоде раньше. Осторожно ступая, двинулся к открытой двери в маленькую комнату. Холодный воздух двинулся ему навстречу потоком. Окно разбили? От тишины звенело в ушах. Макс рванул в комнату, замахиваясь молотком, хлопнул по выключателю. Люминесцентная лампа тускло вспыхнула, набирая яркость. Комната была пуста, окно цело и закрыто.  
      Он проверил каждый закуток, заглянул во все углы. Входная дверь закрыта на оба замка, на полу никаких следов. Макс вернулся в комнату и сел на диван. Могло ему присниться такое чёткое ощущение, что кто-то сел рядом? Ведь он крепко спал, пока его не разбудили шаги. Шаги. Макс посмотрел на потолок, будто мог увидеть беспокойного соседа. Он каждую ночь, что ли, гулять собирается? Глаза начали слипаться. Кроме «приснилось», версий быть не могло: он же всю квартиру проверил. Макс неуверенно улёгся головой на подушку, посматривая вокруг. Свет он оставил включённым, молоток положил рядом с собой к стене.  


  


  


## Часть 3

  
      Таблетка шипела в стакане с водой, будто ведьмино зелье. Головная боль, казалось, выдавливает глазные яблоки изнутри, отвлекая от ужаса прошедшей ночи. Агентши сочувственно кивали, старались даже не галдеть как обычно. Интересно, они подозревали его в пьянстве или романтическом свидании?  
  
      Он так и не уснул, прислушиваясь сквозь нервную дрёму. История с пропавшей много лет назад девочкой каким-то образом переплелась с ночной чертовщиной, всплывала в голове жуткими причудливыми обрывками сюжетов. Под утро голова разболелась до звона в ушах. Макс не смог даже выпить чаю, казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. В зеркале отражался белобрысый астеник с отёкшими от бессонной ночи глазами. Он старался не заснуть в маршрутке, но в метро всё-таки вырубился и проехал до конечной. Поездка до офиса вышла затянувшимся продолжением сна.  
  
      Когда дурнота сошла, он откинулся в кресле, уставившись на настенный календарь с логотипом «Аэрофлота». Всему этому есть какое-то рациональное объяснение. Даже что у него галлюцинации — это вполне себе объяснение. Он потёр пальцем переносицу, чувствуя, как мигрень отступает. Итак.  
      Версия первая, самая очевидная. Топает сосед, а «посетитель» ему приснился после истории участкового. Сны анализировать бесполезно, в этом смысле он не был поклонником Фрейда. Напсиховался с переездом, с дракой этой — вот мозг и выдал. Надо купить пустырника с валерьянкой, точно.  
      Версия вторая, криминальная. В доме действительно кто-то был. Мог бы этот кто-то зайти в квартиру? По идее, мог. Макс не сменил замки, а владельцев в глаза не видел. Сколько копий ключей гуляет по рукам? Но если зайти он мог, то куда делся? А главное — зачем взялся укладываться рядом? Версия была совсем слабой, но надо сегодня же сменить замки.  
      Версия третья, химическая. Галлюцинации могут вызывать споры некоторых видов плесени. Вернее, споры вызывают отравление, а отсюда уже «видения». Головная боль тоже подходит под симптом интоксикации, но тогда почему только ночью, и то через раз? Эту версию можно было проверить, поискав очаги в доме. А если она в вентиляции? Тогда шизовать должен был весь дом…  
  
      Первый раз за долгое время Макс ушёл с работы в свои законные шесть. По дороге заехал в «Ашан» за спреем от плесени и замком. За день рутинных форсмажоров авиаотдела ночные воспоминания затёрлись, спать хотелось дико, но он настроился сегодня же принять меры.  
      Заложенная в качестве примитивной сигнализации бумажка была там же, где Макс её оставил утром в двери. Обойдя на всякий случай квартиру, он принялся за смену замка. Пока ковырялся с дверью, на площадку вышел сосед Николай — покурить, и по хорошей русской традиции сразу полез с советами. Макс даже порадовался — свои мозги тормозили немилосердно, он бы до ночи провозился. Николаю явно не спешилось домой. Вытащив бутылку пива, он уселся на лестницу, наблюдая.  
      — Это ты только сейчас меняешь?  
      Макс виновато кивнул, показывая, что — да, сглупил. Николай хмыкнул.  
      — У Люськи из двадцать третьей точно ключи были от этой квартиры. Асият Георгиевна ей давала на всякий случай.  
      Макс чертыхнулся. Что за манера всем ключи раздавать?!  
      — А у неё что, родни не было? Наследница эта, как её…  
      — Мина?  
      — Да, Мина. Кто она ей?  
      — Внучка. Ты не куришь?  
      Николай затянулся и пустил дым в потолок. Макс помотал головой.  
      — Так, а что эта внучка не общалась с бабкой-то? Квартира как хлев…  
      — Мина с матерью ещё девчонкой уехала. В Литву. Или Латвию. Путаю всегда. — Николай сделал несколько глотков из бутылки, удовлетворённо крякнув. — И не пьёшь?  
      Макс устало махнул рукой. Ему только выпить осталось и завалиться спать прям тут, на коврике.  
      — Бросила старуху мамаша, значит, — подытожил он, борясь с мелким, но стойким шурупом в косяке. — Ну ты смотри, встал намертво!  
      — Не, мать Мины — она старухе не дочь была, а невестка. Ух, баба была, загляденье… — Николай прищурился, как кот на солнце, подпёр рукой подбородок. — Она замужем за Каримом была, ну, бабкиным сыном. Но что-то не сложилось у них, видать, развелась и уехала с дочкой. А Карим здесь остался, неплохой мужик был, царствие ему небесное. Лет десять назад сгинул. Ты знаешь что, погоди. Я тебе вэдэшку принесу, с ним отойдёт.  
      Николай сходил к себе, вынес баллончик с WD-40 и снова уселся на ступеньку. Макс брызнул смазку на шляпку шурупа, стал ждать. От сигаретного дыма снова заныла голова.  
      — Жалко бабульку, — сказал он, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
      Николай пожал плечами, скривился как-то.  
      — Да у неё характер был, не тем будь помянута. Упёртая — жуть. Корячилась со своей ногой, а с внуком знаться не хотела. Что уж они там не поделили. Он часто приходил поначалу…  
      — Внук? Чей внук?  
      Макс выпрямился, хотел потереть переносицу, но, почувствовав резкий химический запах смазки от пальцев, отдёрнул руку. Николай затушил окурок в банке от зелёного горошка.  
      — У Карима двое детей было. Дочь — Мина — с матерью тю-тю. А Дамир — старший — здесь остался. Он школу заканчивал, когда Карим со своей расплевались. Так и жили втроём.  
      Макс только сейчас заметил, что запачкал джинсы, пока ползал на коленях по порогу. Так рвался поскорей покончить с замком, что забыл переодеться во что не жалко. Он повернулся к упрямому шурупу, налёг на отвёртку.  
      — Ну а с внуком что за напасть приключилась?  
      Николай грустно посмотрел на почти допитую бутылку пива.  
      — Да шут их знает. Как Карима не стало, бабка на Дамира так и взъелась. Прям выла, когда его видела. Мы не знали что и думать, она не объясняла даже. Только всё проклинала его на чём свет стоит. Я, говорит, с того света приду, его достану.  
      Отвертка с гулким стуком упала на бетонный пол, покатилась к лестнице. Макс повернулся к Николаю, машинально хватаясь за косяк. Тот меланхолично икнул, ткнул пальцем в покачивающуюся отвёртку.  
      — Это она от вэдэшки скользкая, руки надо было вытереть. Ты точно пить не будешь?  
  
      Макс бродил с баллончиком по квартире, вглядываясь в углы и откосы окон. После всего, что узнал, он невольно искал следы тех, кто когда-то здесь жил. Но, кроме старых безликих вещей в маленькой комнате и остатков мебели, не было ничего личного. Макс даже изучил все дверные косяки на предмет отметок роста, но если они и были, то после отъезда детей бабка их стёрла. Он устало посмеивался над тем, как уронил отвёртку, вздрогнув от фразы про визит с того света — смех, да и только. Всё это эмоциональная фильтрация, и ничего боле. Если бы не ночные шумы, странные сны и рассказы участкового, он бы вообще не обратил на эту деталь никакого внимания. Вот ведь нервы расшалились.  
      Макс удручённо уселся в кресло с ободранными подлокотниками. Следов плесени он не нашёл. По крайней мере, на открытых участках. Может, конечно, под плинтусом или… Он выскочил в коридор и задрал голову. Антресоль. Вот где может быть рассадник.  
      Засунув фонарь в карман и взобравшись на стул, он плотно обвязал пол-лица шарфом. Не хватало ещё получить приступ аллергии от застарелой пыли. Распухшие от старости дверцы из ДСП не сдвигались, плотно упёршись торцами друг в друга. Макс подсунул под одну из них отвёртку и дёрнул на себя, отжимая. Дверца поддалась, открылась, и на пол посыпались полупустые пакеты, а следом — длиннющий резиновый сапог. Макс наклонился со своего стула, чтобы разглядеть получше. Вроде бы эти высокие рыбацкие сапоги назывались болотниками. Мелкий мусор и пыль взвились в воздух, тут же оседая на всём вокруг. Макс встряхнул головой, включил фонарь и открыл вторую дверцу. При взгляде на такое количество хлама опускались руки. Чтобы расчистить эту антресоль, нужно полдня, не меньше. Коробки и ящики, чемоданы и пакеты, лыжные палки, гантели, настольный хоккей, стоптанные туфли, цветочные горшки — всё было утрамбовано плотным слоем. И это только то, что видно поверх. А уж что было дальше, за всеми этими вещами, — страшно подумать. А вот плесени видно не было. Макс прикрыл дверцы, слез со стула. Болотник запнул в угол, заглянул в пакеты. В одном нашёл несколько истрёпанных вязаных мочалок, в другом — сменные пакеты от допотопного пылесоса. Очень нужные вещи.  
      В дальней комнате была настольная коротконогая лампа, как из послевоенных фильмов, только без плафона. Макс смастерил из газеты абажур, получился ночник. Только бы бумага не загорелась. Окно подрагивало и постанывало от порывов ветра, в ванной бурчали трубы. Макс улёгся поудобнее, подмял подушку. Проваливаясь в сон, подумал, что надо бы завести цветок, что ли. Теперь, когда с переездами покончено.  
  
      Это были они, шаги. Неровные, тяжёлые. Макс открыл глаза, быстро обвёл взглядом пустую комнату в сером свете самодельного ночника. Никого. Он приподнял голову, прислушался. Шаги доносились будто из коридора. Значит, всё-таки сверху? Как сосед сбоку смог бы шуршать в другой стороне квартиры? Сердце неприятно зачастило, как при ознобе. Макс, сам не зная почему, тихо-тихо сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол. Свет ночника не добивал до коридора, за открытой дверью зияла темнота. Шаги затихли. Макс смотрел в эту темноту, чувствуя, как начинают подниматься волосы на затылке. Иррационально, необъяснимо, но из этой темноты на него веяло чем-то жутким, чужеродным. Он почему-то не мог пошевелиться, словно его пригвоздили к кровати. Ничего логичного и успокаивающего в голову не приходило, Макс просто замер во времени и пространстве, как в дурном сне. Он не отрывал глаз от черноты в дверном проёме, боясь даже вдохнуть в полную силу. Тишина стала как будто осязаемой, забирая его в кольцо. И вдруг из глубины коридора раздался оглушительный грохот.  
      — Блядь!!!  
      От испуга Макс вскочил на ноги, заорал как резаный и сдёрнул газетный абажур с лампы. Яркий свет выхватил кусок пустого коридора и что-то светлое, квадратное на полу за порогом. Этого там не было! Макс взял лампу за ножку и направил в сторону двери. От адреналина его колотило, рука дрожала вместе со светом. Предмет на полу не шевелился и вообще не выглядел живым. Макс сделал два шага вперёд, прищурился. Коробка. Точно, такая коробка стояла на антресоли! Он быстро подошёл к выключателю возле двери, зажёг свет в комнате. Да, нет сомнений — это та самая фанерная коробка из-под посылок, с растёкшимися по трещинкам чернилами на боку. Дверца антресоли была открыта, рядом с коробкой на полу лежал стоптанный мужской туфель и какие-то женские журналы времён СССР. В воздухе сильно пахло пылью.  
      — Твою мать!!! — заорал Макс, чтобы выпустить пар.  
      Значит, взломанная им блядская антресоль открылась, ящик вывалился, а он чуть не двинул кони. Макс прошёл в коридор, включил свет в прихожей. Ну так и есть: коробка съехала по накренившейся стопке журналов. Макс потёр лицо, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Испуг выходил злостью. Такой стресс на пустом месте, чуть не поседел! С выцветших обложек на него строго смотрели девушки-модели в невзрачных по сегодняшним меркам одёжках. Из одного из журналов выпала выкройка, и Макс даже удивился, что знает, как это называется. Он подобрал выпавшее, сдвинул коробку к стене. В носу защипало, и глаза стали чесаться. Макс чихнул — раз, другой, и с руганью поспешил в ванную. Надо будет как можно скорей вынести всё это ветхое богатство на помойку.  
  
      К выходным он был во всеоружии. Обзавёлся алюминиевой китайской стремянкой, пластиковыми очками, как у пилота истребителя, и строительным респиратором. Включив радио «Ультра» на телефоне, приготовил большие плотные мешки и приступил к разбору. Несмотря на решительный настрой, Макс то и дело останавливался, чтобы разглядеть вещь в руках. Например, он нашёл игрушку-Карлсона, сделанную по советскому мультфильму. Рыжего, носатого, в красных штанах с косой лямкой и даже с пропеллером! После секундных раздумий Макс отложил Карлсона в сторону. Как и маленький складной стул. Видимо, хозяин был рыбаком. Помимо второго болотника, Макс нашёл рыболовный ящик. Присмотревшись, он понял, что ящик самодельный, из морозильной камеры. Вот это мастер. Ну как такое выбросить? Ух ты, металлическая сетка для яиц! В Ульяновске у бабушки такая же была. Отложить.  
      Добравшись до продавленного чемодана, он поднял крышку. Внутри лежали фотографии разного размера и перевязанные верёвкой бумаги. Стащив чемодан вниз, Макс обтёр его мокрой тряпкой и понёс в комнату. Он зажёг свет и уселся на пол. Большинство фотографий были черно-белые, с размытыми краями. Часть — совсем старые, из тех, которые снимали в фотостудиях, ретушировали и обрезали фигурно.  
      Макс любил разглядывать людей, пусть и незнакомых. Черты, выражения лиц. Ему нравилось улавливать сходство и угадывать родственников или читать настроение. Большинство людей на карточках были, без сомнения, кавказцы. Девушки с какими-то мудрёными головными уборами, мужчины в высоких шапках. На самых старых по виду фотографиях обнаружились подписи арабской вязью. Ничего себе, похоже, что дореволюционные. Более поздние карточки были не такие постановочные, как те, в национальных нарядах. Вот улыбающиеся мужчины где-то в саду, будто за работой. Почти все с папиросами. Сзади подпись уже на русском: «Дербент, 1954 г.». Значит, семья была всё-таки из Дагестана, а не из Чечни. Волею случая Макс как-то попал в компанию ребят-чеченцев и с удивлением обнаружил, что выдаёт их только характерный акцент и экспрессивная манера поведения. Вопреки всеобщему заблуждению, внешне они частенько светлоглазые, русые и с совершенно европейским типом лица.  
      Фотографии становились всё более приближёнными к современности. Одна и та же женщина прослеживалась от подростка до молодой матери глазастого мальчугана. «Карим и Асият, Каспийск — 1973 г.». Так вот какая ты была, Асият. Макс брал карточку за карточкой, наблюдая, как меняется миловидное лицо женщины. Вот она уже дородная дама на фоне Красной Площади, а рядом вымахавший Карим, смотрящий в камеру без тени улыбки. Особенно странно было видеть семью Алимовых в этой самой квартире. На кухне за столом, в большой комнате на диване, на фоне ещё прилично выглядевшего ковра. Только сейчас Макс заметил, что вся семейная жизнь Асият проходила будто без мужа, что очень странно для их традиций. Может, рано овдовела. В отдельном почтовом конверте лежали небольшие фотографии, явно с университетской поры Карима. Он в аудитории, в столовой, в парке на скамейке с компанией таких же студентов. Везде он выделялся угрюмым взглядом и гордо вскинутым подбородком. Но когда рядом с ним на фото появлялась красивая, как кукла, блондинка, он преображался абсолютно.  
      Участковый не обманул, она действительно была похожа на молодую Бардо, но в разы красивее, утончённее. На цветных фотографиях она смотрелась ещё лучше. И в простом свитере, и в свадебном платье. Сильно прибавившая в весе и в годах Асият маячила рядом, то в фартуке у плиты, то с маленькой девочкой на руках. Макс озадаченно поворошил пачку. А где же старший сын? Он перебрал фото растущей Мины, практически ничего не взявшей от матери, но не нашёл ни одной с Дамиром. С последней карточки из чемодана на него смотрела постаревшая, казалось, на сто лет Асият с покрасневшими глазами, замотанная в чёрный платок.  
      Макс поёжился. Он специально открыл форточку на кухне, чтобы проветрить коридор после пыльной уборки, и, похоже, оттуда тянуло по полу. Он поднялся и, прихватив из чемодана перемотанные верёвкой бумаги, пошёл готовить обед.  
      Он бросил в кипящую воду пакетик с рисом, а на соседнюю скворчащую сковородку — полуфабрикатные котлеты. Закрыл форточку и уселся за стол, жуя белый хлеб. В связанной пачке оказались разные документы. Пенсионные бумажки для бабки, водительская справка Карима Алимова, 1960 г.р., медицинская карта Мины Алимовой 1992 г.р., свидетельство о разводе 1999 года.  
      Макс подошёл к плите, перевернул котлеты. Значит, красавица-жена Галина Стеценко развелась с Алимовым, когда дочери было семь лет. В год, когда к ним приходил участковый.  
      Достав из холодильника сливочное масло, Макс стал намазывать его на хлеб. Плеснул в чашку фильтрованной воды и сел обратно. Среди сравнительно новых справок об инвалидности и ветеранстве труда Асият наконец-то нашёлся первый документ, указывающий на наличие старшего сына. Выпускной табель Дамира Алимова 1983 г.р. Разница между детьми почти десять лет, и практически взрослый сын в свои неполные семнадцать решает остаться с отцом и бабкой в Москве. Макс вспомнил, что не посолил воду для риса, и подскочил к плите. Что может быть отвратнее пресного риса?  
      В соцсетях люди хвастались походами на Айвазовского, а он так и не сподобился купить билеты со всеми переездами. Макс очень любил море и когда-то обещал себе купить большую копию знаменитого мариниста на новоселье. Там, где без берега, только море. Макс нанизал на вилку последний кусок бледной котлеты. Вот сразу после обоев и Айвазовского прикупит.  
      Без привычного электрочайника процесс приготовления чая превратился в своего рода церемонию. Ковшик с водой, запах горелой спички, шипение газа, белые пузырьки, поднимающиеся со дна. Макс заварил себе большую чашку и направился в комнату. Чемодан лежал на полу открытым. Только сейчас Макс заметил, что в откинутой крышке был небольшой карман на молнии. Он присел рядом, потянул за собачку, запустил пальцы в шёлковый кармашек. Фотография. Исцарапанная чем-то до такой степени, что на ней с трудом угадывалось лицо человека, мужчины. Тёмные волосы, черт лица почти не разобрать. Будто кто-то часами черкал по фото уже переставшей писать ручкой, продирая бумагу насквозь неровными бороздами. Макс поставил чашку на пол, покрутил фотографию, осмотрел с обеих сторон. Кое-где можно было разглядеть буквы, но сл **о** ва из них не получилось. Макс сощурился, пытаясь уловить контуры. «Ж-А-Л-Л-А» и всякая подобная белиберда. Нет, точно не буквы, просто перекрещивающие линии, которые их напоминают. Он ещё раз попытался определить лицо на фотографии — по пропорциям мог быть и Карим. Вроде его высокий лоб, массивный заострённый подбородок. А может и нет. Из одежды виднелся только воротник светлой застёгнутой рубашки. Тоже ни о чём.  
      Макс усмехнулся. Похоже на детские проказы. Он сам в детстве испортил парочку важных документов, рисуя самолётики и машинки. А однажды разрезал бордовую купюру с Лениным в целях увеличения количества денег в семье. Мать тогда не наказала, но так горько расплакалась, что для него это было хуже любого наказания.  
      Он уложил все документы и карточки обратно и отнёс чемодан в маленькую комнату. Хмуро оглядел сложенное вповалку барахло. Надо бы и тут всё повыбрасывать, но сил уже не было. Завалившись на свой продавленный диван, Макс открыл на телефоне беспросветную историю про упёртого Харри Холе и попытался вчитаться, но мысли то и дело уходили прочь от сюжета. Перед глазами всплывали старые фотографии, незнакомые лица людей из другой эпохи, которых уже давно нет в живых.  
      Старая Асият, пережившая своего единственного сына, оставшаяся одна на старости лет вдали от родины. С некоторых пор Макс начал задумываться о том, с кем он будет, когда бОльшая часть жизни останется позади. Есть геи, которые ухитряются обзавестись семьёй и детьми, бегая на сторону к любовникам. В двадцать лет это казалось сущим издевательством над собой, а сейчас? Быть с кем-то родным, о ком заботишься и кем дорожишь, — может, это стоит небольшого дискомфорта? Макс нравился женщинам, они ему доверяли. Но как скоро милая женщина превратится в неудовлетворённую нелюбимую мегеру? Как быстро начнёт угрожать разводом и делить детей? Раньше ему мечталось, что всё как-то сложится само собой. Он встретит своего человека, а если честно — то этим человеком всегда представлялся одумавшийся Игорь. Но, как говорил Карл Маркс, практика — критерий истины. Игорь живёт сам по себе, избегая важных разговоров и решений, а Макс ни с кем ничего не строит. Значит, это именно та жизнь, которую они оба выбирают.  
      Он отхлебнул остывшего чая, и его посетила шальная мысль. Вскочив с кровати, он влез в тапки и направился вон из квартиры.  
  
      За телефон Дамира соседка торговалась. Напросилась в гости, всё обсмотрела, выпытала подробности про находки. И всё это с милейшим щебетанием и улыбками. Ей бы в органах работать. Макс никак не мог найти себе места, пока набирал номер. Бродил по квартире, слушая гудки. Трубку не брали мучительно долго, и после, наверное, восьмого гудка он услышал бессмысленное:  
      — Алло, шкаф от шефа.  
      Макс опешил на секунду, замычал в трубку «э-эм», но в ответ резкий мужской голос рявкнул:  
      — Слушаю.  
      — Здравствуйте. Дамир?  
      — Дамир, — повторил мужчина без выражения.  
      — Меня зовут Максим, я живу сейчас в вашей квартире, — громко проговорил Макс, и сначала ему показалось, что в его фразе был смысл.  
      Собеседник неожиданно хмыкнул.  
      — Как домовой, что ли?  
      И вот тут до Макса дошло, что смысла во фразе не было.  
      — Нет, простите, не то сказал. Я купил квартиру вашей бабушки, Асият Георгиевны Алимовой. — И, не получив ответа, он зачем-то добавил: — Кстати, примите мои соболезнования.  
      На том конце воцарилась тишина. Макс даже посмотрел на дисплей, не прервалась ли связь.  
      — Алло?  
      — Да. И… что вы хотели?  
      «Мне до одури скучно и одиноко, и хотелось бы разузнать что-нибудь интересное про вашу семью».  
      — Здесь много личных вещей вашей семьи: документы, фотографии, швейная машинка.  
      «При чём тут машинка?!».  
      — Так? — ледяным голосом протянул Дамир, и Макс спохватился, осознав, что могло сложиться ощущение, будто он решил торгануть семейными вещами.  
      — Я собирался всё это выбросить, но если вы хотите что-то забрать — можете заехать в ближайшие дни. Могу оставить у соседки, если хотите. Если вам удобнее в будни, я…  
      — Я вас понял, спасибо, — прервал его Дамир. — Это всё?  
      «Да иди ты! Тоже мне».  
      — Да, всего доброго. — Макс резко нажал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа.  
      Интрига ушла, настроение немного испортилось. Он вернулся на диван, открыл книгу на телефоне, увлекаясь историей героев холодного мрачного детектива.  
  
      Омерзительное дребезжание доносилось откуда-то издалека. Макс открыл глаза. За окном стемнело, а он так и уснул на диване с телефоном в руке. Он оторвал голову от подушки, прислушался. Звук напоминал работающую бормашинку. Телефон в руке вдруг запиликал, на дисплее отразился неизвестный номер.  
      — Вас дома нет, что ли? — сразу начал с места в карьер Дамир. — Я приехал, а тут никого!  
      — Я здесь, — хрипло ответил Макс, поднимаясь. — Сейчас.  
      Он слез с кровати, поплёлся к двери, зевая, открыл железную дверь. На площадке ещё не включили свет, и высокая фигура словно выплыла на него из темноты. Макс инстинктивно отступил назад, вглубь коридора.  
      — Извините, я не понял, что это в дверь зво…  
      Он поднял глаза и запнулся на полуслове. Дамир смотрел мимо него, внутрь квартиры, а Макс подумал, что это лицо будто вылеплено специально для него, Макса, по каким-то смутным образам из подсознания. Совершенное, выверенное по углам и линиям, словно продукт грёбаной евгеники.  
      — Заходите, — просипел Макс и упёрся спиной в выступ стены.  
      Дамир приподнял широкие брови и шагнул через порог.  
      — Здрасте.  
      Он замялся в прихожей, и Макс наконец взял себя в руки. Улыбнулся, кивнул в сторону комнат:  
      — Да, я всё сложил там, в маленькой.  
      Дамир повесил куртку на вешалку, рассматривая всё вокруг. Он медленно переводил взгляд от предмета к предмету. Про Макса он будто забыл, нисколько не волнуясь о неловкой тишине. Он поднял руку и провёл пальцами по облупившемуся дверному наличнику. Макс глазел на него, затаив дыхание. Было легко узнать резкие, хищные и чрезмерные черты отца, несмотря на то что смазливая красота матери сгладила острые углы, высветлила глаза, смягчила форму носа. Дамир зашёл в комнату, всё так же продолжая игнорировать нового хозяина.  
      — Я пойду чай поставлю, — пробубнил Макс и ушёл на кухню.  
      Он запалил огонь под ковшом, достал две имеющиеся в наличии чашки, сыпанул заварки — всё на автомате. Ещё несколько часов назад он разглядывал лица незнакомой семьи на чёрно-белых фотографиях, а сейчас один из них находится в соседней комнате. Макс словно заманил сюда Дамира, а теперь заваривает ему чай, чтобы развести на беседу. Он покачал головой, глядя, как миниатюрные торнадо из пузырьков затанцевали по дну ковша.  
      Макс зашёл в комнату. Он невольно старался двигаться тише, чтобы не мешать Дамиру. Тот сидел в маленькой комнате на свёрнутом рулоном ковре и рассеянно глядел на сложенную шахматную доску. Макс подошёл ближе, привалился к косяку, спрятал руки в карманы. Ему было очень странно молчать так с кем-то, кого впервые увидел десять минут назад. Он тоже начал осматривать комнату, чтобы не сверлить глазами притихшего Дамира. Так они помолчали ещё немного. А потом Макс сказал:  
      — Вы давно здесь не были?  
      Дамир посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
      Такие глаза называют ореховыми?  
      — Давненько.  
      Ответил сухо, будто не хотел никаких разговоров. Но сам был словно напружиненный, как человек, который обычно не живёт, а решает проблемы. Макс кивнул. И снова тишина. Дамир почесал щетину на подбородке, думая о чём-то своём. Он водил глазами вокруг и видел не то, что есть, а, возможно, то, что когда-то было.  
      — Сильно изменилось? — снова не выдержал Макс.  
      А, нет. Радужка только по краям каряя, а вокруг зрачка — серая, как галька.  
      — Изменилось.  
      Серьёзная отстранённость Дамира была такой естественной, что даже не выглядела грубостью. Он честно забывал о Максе через секунду после очередного обмена репликами.  
      — А я фотографии нашёл, — как-то с вызовом сообщил Макс.  
      — Покажите.  
      Есть, товарищ майор! И чего бабка с ним не общалась? Прям в голове не укладывается.  
      Макс молча кивнул на чемодан в подсохших пыльных разводах. Дамир сполз с ковра, устроился рядом с чемоданом, открыл и опять замер.  
      Снова позабытый Макс развернулся и пошёл на кухню. По дороге он подобрал в углу прихожей складной стул — вдруг гость соизволит чаю откушать, а усадить-то и некуда.  
      Дамир неожиданно окликнул его из комнаты, когда Макс дожёвывал печенье. Просто выкрикнул его имя, будто они сто лет знакомы.  
      — Максим.  
      Когда Макс зашёл в комнату, тот, не отрываясь от своих бумажек, указал вытянутой рукой на диван:  
      — Телефон.  
      Макс прислушался — действительно, мобильник завалился под подушку, и звонка почти не было слышно. Увидев имя абонента, он был готов спорить, что знает, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь.  
      — Здравствуй, Алёна.  
      — Даев, вопрос жизни и смерти!  
      Подозрения подтвердились. Алёна была в своём классическом возбуждённом драйве. Макс давно уже всё понял про неё и не раз говорил прямо: Алёна, иди к врачу. Но она, как многие такие женщины, считала себя просто излишне эмоциональной и искренне получала от своего психоза удовольствие. Макс бы свёл общение на нет, если бы не одно «но».  
      — Как Данька?  
      У Алёны был шестилетний сын, и за тот год, что Макс снимал квартиру рядом с ними, он привык к Дане крепко и жалел его. Мать пацану досталась непутёвая.  
      — Даев, я чувствую, что в этот раз всё наладится! — затараторила Алёна, захлёбываясь своей драмой. — Сергей улетает в Тюмень через пять часов! Я приеду к нему и не пущу, мы сядем и поговорим, я чувствую, что так нельзя, просто в этот раз он послушает, господи, Макс! Я всё поняла наконец, какой дурой я была…  
      — Алёна, время — восьмой час вечера.  
      — Ты сможешь посидеть с Данилой? — наконец дошла она до сути.  
      — Ты собираешься на всю ночь?  
      — Ты понимаешь, что решается вопрос, быть или не быть нашей семье, нашему счастью, нашей жизни?!  
      Макс поморщился. Он слушал эту трагедию уже который год. Так и не выйдя замуж за Данькиного отца, она продолжала жить разборками с ним, то сходясь, то разбегаясь. Её нездоровая психика требовала подпитки еженедельно, в отсутствие драм она впадала в тяжёлую депрессию, что было ещё страшней. Пресловутый Сергей, по-видимому, был таким же полным психом и с азартом собачился с Алёной в промежутках между шашнями с другими женщинами.  
      — Даев, он мой муж, в конце концов!  
      — Алёна, в семейном кодексе нет такого понятия, как гражданский брак, с 1996 года. Он твой любовник, и вы не семья.  
      — Ты меня не отговоришь! — театрально воскликнула Алёна.  
      Она всегда так накручивала себя в обострения. Начинала враждовать со всеми, придумывая, что окружающие сговорились против её счастья. Макс сел на диван, потёр глаза.  
      — Я приеду.  
      — Даев, ты мой спаситель! Ключи занесла тёте Алле. Обожаю тебя!  
      — В смысле «занесла»? Ты что, уже уехала и оставила Даньку одного?!  
      — Он мультик смотрит, длинный, чуть ли не два часа идёт. Даев, у меня руки мёрзнут! Я тебя целую, целую, целую, м-м-м — вот как я тебя люблю!  
      Макс резко поднялся, начал оглядываться в поисках рюкзака. Он научился отбривать Алёну с её изматывающим нытьём, но пацан — это другое. Он не виноват.  
      — Уходишь?  
      От волнения Макс даже не сразу сообразил, что Дамир к нему на «ты». Он повернулся к открытой двери в маленькую комнату. Дамир поднялся с пола, смотрел на него выжидающе.  
      — Да, мне нужно бежать. Но я пока всё здесь оставлю, так что в любой момент…  
      — Спасибо.  
      Дамир направился в прихожую, а Макс запихнул в сумку ноут, проверил кошелёк с проездным и вышел за ним.  
      — Могу подвезти до метро, если надо, — вдруг сказал Дамир, и Макс искренне обрадовался.  
      — Серьёзно? Отлично. Я не уверен насчёт маршруток в выходные вечером…  
      — Жду на улице.  
      Дамир вышел на площадку, оставив немного обалдевшего Макса в прихожей. За всё время беседы он ни разу не улыбнулся. И ростом он никак не меньше Максовых без пятнадцати два. Впихнув руку в рукав куртки, Макс взял ключи с полки и вышел следом.  
      Nissan Patrol предпоследнего поколения стоял напротив подъезда с заведённым двигателем. Возле машины в свете фонаря стояли Дамир с Николаем, и сосед что-то оживлённо ему рассказывал. Увидев Макса, он попрощался с Дамиром за руку и пошёл к магазину в соседнем подвальчике. Они сели в машину.  
  
      — Так ты доктор?  
      Дамир выруливал из двора по узкой дороге мимо припаркованных машин. Наверное, это предполагалось быть светским разговором, но больше походило на обмен разведданными — так он был собран и серьёзен. Макс подсознательно подстраивался, давая короткие ответы.  
      — Отчасти.  
      — Коля говорит, ты Сашку откачал.  
      — Я его не качал. Он был жив, когда я его увидел, и я постарался сдать его скорой в таком же живом виде.  
      Дамир немного повернул к нему голову, посмотрел, словно взвесил. Макс объяснил:  
      — Я со второго курса меда ушёл, так что официально не доктор. Да и неофициально. — И он вспомнил, что хотел спросить. — А что такое «шкаф от шефа»?  
      — Фирма по сборке шкафов.  
      Они выехали на шоссе. Макс обратил внимание, что, несмотря на свободную дорогу, Дамир не разгонял свой внедорожник.  
      — Какого года? — Он протянул вперёд руку, погладил холодную торпеду, оглядел салон «японца».  
      — Седьмого.  
      Макс покивал. На заднем сиденье он заметил большой пакет с одеждой. Похоже, рабочая — материал был припорошён опилками. Он автоматически посмотрел Дамиру на руки — кисть широкая, крепкие пальцы с коротко обрезанными ногтями. Тот опять повернул голову, поймал его взгляд, и Макс сказал:  
      — Ты очень похож на родителей.  
      Наверное, он умышленно захотел смутить Дамира. Посмотреть, как отреагирует. Тот немного прищурился, глядя перед собой, прокручивая сказанное в голове. Макс то и дело косился на него. Нравился.  
      — А кроме меня никто не хотел забрать фотографии?  
      — Может, про них и не знал никто.  
      Дамир не общался с сестрой — это ясно. Иначе бы он не Макса спрашивал. И в квартире он был впервые за долгие-долгие годы — это тоже ясно. Пытается прощупать ситуацию, понять картину. Значит, конфликт был не только с бабкой, но и с остальной семьёй. Макс повернулся к хмурому, напряжённому Дамиру, и вдруг захотелось его чем-то отвлечь.  
      — Знаешь, как я этот чемодан нашёл? Мне его барабашка с антресолей скинул. Ночью.  
      Тот чуть повернулся, задержал на нём взгляд. Словно человек, смотрящий на море в штиль и вдруг заметивший на горизонте всплеск. И в глазах такое: дельфин или показалось? Макс расстегнул куртку, в салоне стало тепло.  
      — Чуть ли не каждую ночь у меня кто-то ходит. Не могу сообразить, откуда слышно. Думал, сверху. Заходил к ним — там не живёт сейчас никто, похоже. А походка такая неровная. Ну, как у хромого.  
      Дамир внимательно слушал, кидая взгляды то на дорогу, то на Макса. С его угрюмым выражением лица было сложно понять, о чём он думает. Макс, начав рассказ как смешную байку, вдруг рассказал то, что не собирался.  
      — А в одну ночь, после этих шагов, кто-то сел на мою кровать. Я почувствовал, как диван прогнулся.  
      Дамир остановился на светофоре и повернулся к нему. Макс пожал плечами, предвосхищая вопросы.  
      — Я подумал, что мне либо приснился такой реальный сон, либо я надышался какой-то заразой. И в поисках токсичной плесени я полез, в частности, на антресоль.  
      Макс ткнул пальцем вверх для наглядности, а Дамир приподнял брови.  
      — Токсичная плесень? Такое бывает?  
      — Ещё как. Есть даже «синдром больных зданий». Но я её не нашёл. Зелёный, — Макс кивнул на светофор, и Дамир отпустил тормоз. — Так вот после поисков ночью опять пришёл мой барабашка, потопал в коридоре, а потом с антресолей с диким грохотом посыпались вещи, включая старый чемодан. Жутковато, конечно.  
      В кармане Максовой куртки зазвонил телефон, Даня звонил с домашнего. Макс написал ему свой номер на большой картонке в своё время.  
      — Дань, я уже на полпути к тебе. Что делаешь?  
      Тот протараторил про мультик и съеденный банан, попросил побыстрее. Похоже, трусил.  
      — Я уже скоро, а пока у нас на дежурстве тётя Алла. Следит за твоей дверью, и если что — спасёт. Так что не дрефь, окей?  
      Данька недоверчиво согласился и положил трубку. Справа показался стеклянный куб метро. Дамир начал прижиматься правее, меняя полосу.  
      — Сын? — спросил он, крутя головой и притормаживая, чтобы пропустить маршрутку.  
      — Не мой, бывшей соседки по квартире. Та ещё курица.  
      Дамир усмехнулся, и это стало первым проявлением хоть какой-то эмоции за всю дорогу. Машина остановилась в кармане для такси, Макс щёлкнул замком ремня безопасности. Дёрнул за ручку двери.  
      — Спасибо, выручил. Как соберёшься за вещами — звони.  
      — Договорились.  
      Макс посмотрел на него перед тем, как вылезти, и слабо улыбнулся. Всё-таки хорош.  


  


  


## Часть 4

  
      Макс зашёл в квартиру, сгрузил на пол пакеты из супермаркета. Полвоскресенья прошло как-то между делом, на улице уже темнеет. Сначала завтракали, потом собрали очередную лего, пока Алёна побежала в парикмахерскую, пользуясь случаем. Тогда Данька разразился жалобами на конфликт в садике, а Макс выражал ему всестороннюю поддержку. Наверное, с чужими детьми вообще легко. Ты не видишь их каждый день, не изматываешься от ежеминутных проказ, болячек, капризов. Не несёшь глобальной ответственности. А с Максом Даня тих и покладист. Макс его не воспитывает, не дёргает, не принуждает. Вместе с тем он наконец-то выспался.  
      Алёна ввалилась во втором часу ночи. Счастливая от очередной каши, которую заварила. Конечно, она не осознавала реальных причин происходящего в её собственной жизни. Не понимала, что её цепляют исключительно подонки, потому что дают ей такое желанное страдание. В этом, бесспорно, её трагедия. Но Макс с некоторых пор придерживался чёткого правила: если хочешь кому-то помочь советом — делаешь это один раз. Комплекс спасителя ничем не лучше комплекса жертвы.  
      Заложив в кастрюлю магазинные фаршированные перцы, Макс уселся, закинул ноги на складной стульчик. Дамир не выходил из головы. От воспоминаний о нём Макс подвисал, глядя в пространство. Понятно, что почти любой видный мужик, как правило, цепляет, но Дамир, казалось, вонзил в него здоровенный гарпун. Даже его мимика, жесты, тембр голоса словно обжигали. От мыслей о Дамире было колко, хотелось отвернуться куда-то к окну и прикрыть глаза. К нему тянуло. И на него вставало. Макс поправил приподнявшийся член в трусах.  
      Про Игоря он не вспоминал со вчерашнего дня.  
  
      Макс проснулся, будто его толкнули. Сразу прислушался — вроде тихо. Но отчего-то же он проснулся.  
      Самодельный ночник из настольной лампы горел на полу, и Макс с секунду разглядывал тёмные ромбы на ковре. Потянувшись, он перевернулся и оглядел комнату.  
      Это была она, Асият. Она стояла рядом с окном, грузная и сгорбленная. От ужаса Макс захрипел, чувствуя, как из него будто позвоночник выдернули. Он метнулся назад, больно ударившись затылком об стену. От невозможности, дикости того, что он видит, в голове забилась одна мысль: «Проснись, проснись, проснись, проснись…». Асият бликовала и дёргалась, словно голограмма, её чёрные впавшие глаза шарили вокруг того места, где сжался Макс. Её губы беззвучно шевелились. Макс схватил ртом воздух и, не соображая, слетел с кровати и кинулся к входной двери.  
      «Проснись, проснись». Руки бились о железные накладки замков, казалось, что он проворачивает их целую вечность. Тяжёлая дверь отворилась, голая нога отдала болью, и Макс выскочил на площадку.  
      Он взмыл на лестничный пролёт и, завернув за угол, остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. Он водил глазами по белёной стене, вздрагивая всем телом. В подъезде было абсолютно тихо и очень холодно. Он отстранённо посмотрел на свою ногу — кожа на подъёме была содрана, и кровь стекала на бетонный пол. Только сейчас он понял, что стоит босой, в майке и трусах. Дрожь и не думала отпускать, он даже ухватился за железные перила. Что это за ёбаная херня?! Макс выглянул на свою площадку. Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта и не двигалась. Он долго стоял на лестнице, не сводя глаз с дверного проёма, пока холод не начал пробирать до костей. В голове вихрились мысли, пытаясь собраться во что-то понятное, словно детали лего. И вдруг собрались.  
      Макс спустился к двери, заглянул внутрь квартиры. Из коридора просматривалась пустая комната, освещённая лампой на полу. Просунув руку внутрь, Макс зажёг свет в прихожей. Подождав пару секунд, он осторожно вошёл в квартиру, оставив дверь открытой, и тут же зажёг свет в комнате. Никого. Не переставая осматриваться, быстро влез в брюки. Схватил телефон, натянул тапки и, сдёрнув куртку с вешалки, снова выскочил из квартиры.  
      Дамир взял трубку после пятого гудка, сказал практически шёпотом:  
      — Алло?  
      Макс прикрыл рот ладонью и угрожающе прошипел в динамик:  
      — Послушай, Дамир. Я не знаю, какого чёрта происходит. Кто и зачем это делает. Но я только что видел вашу бабку в этой самой грёбаной квартире!  
      Послышался явно сонный вздох, Дамир откашлялся и спросил:  
      — Ещё раз… Максим, это ты?  
      — Да, Максим — это я, — взвился Макс. — И после твоего визита в моей квартире появился призрак твоей незабвенной бабули! Не расскажешь мне, как такое получилось?  
      Дамир молчал пару секунд. Макс опустился на ступеньку, запахнул куртку.  
      — Где ты находишься?  
      — Сижу на лестнице в подъезде.  
      — Сейчас приеду.  
      Макс удивлённо посмотрел на телефон. Он звонил, чтобы попытаться проверить одну из теорий, и сейчас не мог понять, подтвердилась ли она.  
        
      Где-то через полчаса Макс начал клевать носом, несмотря на холод. Нос заложило, и резко заболел желудок. Макс привалился к стене, не отрывая глаз от открытой двери в квартиру.  
      Дамир зашёл в подъезд, молча посмотрел на Макса, потом заглянул в открытую дверь. Мятые спортивные штаны и заломившийся в одну сторону ёжик волос на голове говорили в пользу того, что Макс его всё-таки поднял с кровати. Дамир серьёзно оглядел его и кивнул, подгоняя.  
      — Рассказывай.  
      За время ожидания страх и досада немного притупились, но Макс не собирался расшаркиваться.  
      — Дамир, почему ты не наследовал квартиру вместе с сестрой?  
      Тот посмотрел куда-то вбок, вроде как ожидая, пока не интересующий его вопрос Макса пролетит мимо. Весомо помолчав, он повторил:  
      — Рассказывай, что произошло.  
      Макс поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, будто наседая. Он говорил тихо, чтобы не перебудить соседей, но в тоне сразу читалась угроза.  
      — Рассказываю по порядку. Сначала я покупаю супердешёвую двушку, в глаза не видя владельцев, потому что те якобы очень спешат. Потом меня начинают будить по ночам какие-то непонятно откуда доносящиеся шаги. А после того, как в квартиру приходит загадочный блудный внук покойной, — вуаля! Сама усопшая является ничего не понимающему жильцу, пугая до инфаркта. Что думаешь?  
      Дамир прищурился, становясь похожим на ощерившегося волка. Макс стоял достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть тонкие красные ниточки сосудов на белках глаз.  
      — Я подозреваю, — наконец произнёс Дамир так же тихо, — что у тебя уже есть версия, которую ты приготовился мне озвучить.  
      И он дёрнул подбородком вверх, будто провоцируя. Макс и не думал отступать.  
      — А я подозреваю, что пустая квартира сверху очень удобна для того, чтобы приходить туда по ночам и устраивать там маленькие представления. И думаю, что для создания стереоскопического изображения существует специальная аппаратура.  
      Дамир приподнял брови, будто обдумывая такую возможность. Затем ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, на открытую квартиру.  
      — И что, нашёл?  
      — Что?  
      — Ну, аппаратуру.  
      — Тебя ждал.  
      Макс смотрел на Дамира, пытаясь уловить неуверенность или обиду. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы понять, с кем он имеет дело. И встретил такой же изучающий взгляд.  
      — Пойдём посмотрим?  
      Они зашли в квартиру, молча повесили куртки на вешалку, разулись.  
      — Где? — Дамир остановился в центре комнаты, огляделся.  
      Макс подошёл к окну.  
      — Вот здесь она… стояла, если можно так сказать. Смотрела в сторону дивана.  
      Дамир покружил вокруг, приглядываясь к каждой вещи. Присел на корточки, потрогал плинтус, заглянул под подоконник. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел на часы на запястье, затем поднял глаза на тоже озирающегося Макса. Тот остановился, потёр подбородок, сказал упрямо:  
      — Изображение можно посылать и через окно.  
      — Как? У тебя оно скатертью занавешено.  
      — А это скатерть? Я думал, штора…  
      — Так, короче. Мне вставать через четыре часа.  
      Макс сел на диван, упёрся локтями в колени.  
      — Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.  
      Дамир с невозмутимым лицом уселся в кресле в углу, уставился на Макса без тени симпатии.  
      — Максим, у тебя раньше случались такие истории?  
      — Да какие нахрен истории? — От собственной беспомощности хотелось кому-нибудь врезать.  
      — Травмы головы, наследственные заболевания? — Дамир явно мстил свою за ночную побудку. — У деда моего напарника была какая-то ночная карусель или что-то типа этого. Он чудил, как чёрт.  
      — Сумеречная спутанность, — огрызнулся Макс.  
      Дамир ему не верил, вне всяких сомнений. Макс сцепил пальцы и попытался сформулировать предельно спокойно и взвешенно.  
      — Давай отложим версию о моём стихийном сумасшествии, которое случается только ночью и в этой квартире. И подумаем о чём-нибудь более реальном. У Асият были ещё наследники, кроме тебя и сестры?  
      — Нет.  
      — Родственники дагестанцы?  
      — У нас нет родственников дагестанцев. У нас есть родственники аварцы. И нет — бабка не общалась ни с кем из них после того, как уехала из Дербента.  
      — Ты не знаешь, с кем она общалась последние годы!  
      — О, уже доложили, — Дамир закатил глаза, брезгливо скривив чётко очерченные губы.  
      Макс отвёл глаза. Ему было сложно думать, глядя на Дамира, чёрт бы его побрал с этой линией подбородка.  
      — Хорошо, — тот вдруг хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся на ноги. — Предположим, есть человек, жаждавший эту квартиру, — он живописно обвёл руками убогую комнатушку. — В чём его план, по-твоему? Уложить тебя в гроб с инфарктом — как это ему поможет? Заставить продать — она и так продавалась!  
      Макс кивнул.  
      — А если в этой квартире есть что-то ценное, но хорошо спрятанное? Замуровано в стене, заложено в вытяжке?..  
      — И что? Он ждёт твоего обморока, чтобы обчистить квартиру? А в любой будний день, когда ты на работе, этого сделать нельзя?  
      Макс понимал, что каждая версия хуже предыдущей, но на галлюцинации это тоже не походило. Он пожал плечами, опустил голову и потёр глаза до искр под веками. Если попытаться продать квартиру сейчас? Допустим, он вернёт те деньги, а где жить, если всё уйдёт на покрытие долгов?..  
      Колена что-то коснулось, и Макс резко открыл глаза. Дамир стоял уже рядом, возвышался над ним, намеренно толкая своим коленом. На лице хищная полуулыбка, глаза расслабленно прикрыты. Макс второй раз за последние сутки оцепенел от увиденного. Он в прямом смысле позабыл все слова на мгновение. А Дамир не позабыл.  
      — Мог бы и не придумывать эту херню с привидениями, если так захотелось перепихнуться. — Он склонился и несильно хлопнул Макса по бедру. — Ложись на живот.  
      Ульяновские подворотни вылезли из Макса как выкидной нож, мгновенно стерев видимость столичного интеллигента.  
      — Ты это, блядь, кому сейчас?  
      Он проводил тяжёлым взглядом отдёрнувшуюся руку от своего бедра, поднял глаза. Судя по секундному удивлению на лице Дамира, тот не ожидал такой метаморфозы. Макс молча сверлил его глазами. В голове пронеслось «как жаль…». Было действительно жаль так бездарно проёбанного шанса. Но вот чего он точно не терпел — так это пренебрежения к себе. Никогда. Даже от ореховых с серым глаз. А глаза полыхнули на него чем-то диким.  
      — Я же вижу, как ты на меня пялишься! Мне не жалко.  
      Но он врал, Макс это видел. Не двигаясь с места, он уже отступал, пытаясь держать лицо. И Макс не стал форсировать. Спросил устало:  
      — Мне что теперь, ебать всех, на кого я смотрю?  
      Дамир отвёл глаза, будто не желая больше тратить на него время. Ещё раз глянув на часы, развернулся и направился в маленькую комнату, не говоря ни слова. Послышался грохот, и Макс неуверенно поднялся с дивана. Вспомнилась здоровенная швабра, стоящая в углу той комнаты. Он двинулся в сторону двери, но тут на него вышел Дамир, держа в руках выцветшую раскладушку с частично оборванными крючками. Пружины болтались, позвякивая. Макс молча глядел, как тот раскладывает её и проверяет на прочность, продавливая руками.  
      — У тебя нет больше одеяла?  
      Дамир ткнул пальцем в его лежбище. Макс помотал головой, стараясь выглядеть не таким удивлённым, каким был.  
      — Принесу из машины. Посмотрим, что тут за фата-моргана такая, — пробормотал Дамир и вышел из квартиры.  
  
      Макс лежал с закрытыми глазами, но сна не было и в помине. Он крутил в голове произошедшее, и поступок Дамира, пожалуй, даже перекрывал по впечатлению явившуюся покойную старуху. Невероятность такого совпадения наводила на мысль — а не привиделся ли ему и Дамир заодно? От допущения этой идеи на секунду стало так невыносимо страшно, что он открыл глаза, проверяя, на месте ли тот.  
      Дамир спал на раскладушке, положив вместо матраса бабкины отрезы из чемодана. Под голову — свёрнутую куртку, сверху — плед, воняющий машиной. Тень на стене, которую отбрасывал свет от лампы на полу, еле заметно двигалась вверх-вниз в такт дыханию. От его присутствия было тревожно. От его поведения, внешности. Макс слишком нервничал в его присутствии, ощущая какое-то слабо понятное чувство беды, опасности. Дамир был словно упавшая под ноги взрывчатка: ещё пара секунд — и она разорвёт тебя на куски. А главное — не покидало ощущение, что Дамир является частью той мозаики, которую он собирает с тех пор, как въехал в квартиру хромой старухи.  
  
      Видимо, он всё-таки задремал. Что-то громыхнуло, выдёргивая из сна, и Макс открыл глаза.  
      За окном темень, ночник освещал пустую раскладушку с взбулгаченным пледом. Когда Макс зашёл на кухню, на плите закипала вода в «чайном» ковшике, а Дамир досыпал, улёгшись щекой на сложенные на столе руки. Макс достал две чашки и банку кофе, сунул ложку в сахарницу на столе. Дамир разлепил глаза, но те захлопнулись будто сами собой. Сейчас они были как два невыспавшихся малознакомых пассажира в тамбуре на ранней остановке зимой. Макса даже покачивало. Несколько часов условного сна растушевали случившееся ночью. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы чертыхнуться на всё это. Дамир приподнял голову, огляделся и вдруг хрипло выговорил:  
      — Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду снова здесь завтракать, — и провёл пальцами по старой хлебнице, придвинутой к стене.  
      Макс заварил чашку кофе и себе ромашки. По большому счёту, он тоже не думал, что застанет здесь Дамира после всего.  
      Было странно, что тот не спешит уйти. Макс бы ушёл на его месте. Но выяснять что-то вот уж точно не хотелось. За прошедшие часы, когда ужас от бабкиного визита немного отпустил, Макс посмотрел на всё это со стороны и решил, что изначальный порыв Дамира приехать по звонку ночью был малообъясним. Макс бы не поехал на его месте.  
      Дамир сделал несколько маленьких глотков, посмотрел на часы, сказал:  
      — Мне пора.  
      А Макс зачем-то напомнил:  
      — Плед не забудь.  
      Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Макс поплёлся в комнату и улёгся на кровать. У него ещё было чуть меньше часа до подъёма.  
  


***

  
  
      Работник сегодня из Макса был аховый. Он, конечно, проспал не только будильник, но и звонки из офиса. Добравшись туда к обеду, он то и дело подвисал на элементарных задачах. Когда агентша прибежала к нему с криком, что отправила клиента в Коста-Рику вместо США, потому что Сан-Хосе есть и там и там, сначала не мог врубиться в чём разница, а потом — унять смеха. Башка вообще была в другом месте.  
        
      Он ехал домой, понимая, что по всей логике от квартиры надо было избавляться вместе со всем «наследством». Просто выставить на продажу, подождать хорошего предложения. Он два раза открывал контакты на телефоне, прокручивая до номера риелтора, но тут же сворачивал экран. Он понимал, что с каждым днём пребывания в этой квартире всё глубже увязает в чужой семейной истории. Увязает в ореховых глазах.  
      Кстати, о глазах: наверное, очевидное — оно всегда на поверхности. Дамир приехал не из-за Максовых бредней про призрак, что, собственно, и озвучил. Люди просты в своих мотивах, надо только уметь слушать. Макс знал, что двунаправленность желаний — это путь психов. В науке это называется амбивалентностью. Когда ты хочешь бежать и остаться одновременно. Поганое, тупиковое поведение. Он должен был выбрать: оставить эту историю навсегда или разобраться в ней до полной ясности. Маршрутчик повернулся в салон и сказал Максу с характерным восточным акцентом:  
      — Мужчина — синий куртка. Конечный. Надо выходить.  
      Макс кивнул. Надо выходить.  
      Он не успел разуться, как в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял сосед Коля, и Макс уловил слабый отголосок разочарования.  
      — Здорово, сосед, — Коля протянул руку.  
      — Привет, заходи.  
      Пусть хоть Коля. Тишина в квартире нервировала.  
      — Вот скажи мне, доктор. Чем глаз лечить?  
      Макс махнул рукой в сторону кухни, зажёг свет.  
      — Да я же не такой доктор, — заранее извинился он, разворачивая Колю лицом к свету. — У-у-у, и давно у тебя это?  
      Его левый глаз будто запал и вытаращился одновременно. Верхнее веко втянулось, как у старика, и сам глаз стал казаться больше правого. Коля сел на стул и логично ответил:  
      — А чё?  
      — Иди завтра рентген делай. Голова болит?  
      — Да погода какая! Как не болеть.  
      — Температура?  
      — Не мерил… А чё это?  
      — Похоже на синусит. Насморк был недавно?  
      — Ну да. МалАя со школы принесла какую-то заразу, мои все переболели. А у меня нос только заложило и вот глаз вдруг…  
      — Вот, похоже, у тебя в носовой пазухе воспаление слева. Сходи сделай рентген и к врачу сразу, со снимком.  
      — А чё делать-то будут?  
      — Промоют, наверное, такой длинной иглой, внутри. Антибиотики назначат.  
      — Глаз иглой внутри?!  
      Коля даже побледнел. Макс скривился, дескать, было бы о чём говорить.  
      — Да не парься, мне промывали. Не страшно. Там пшикают анестезией, ничего не чувствуешь. Противно просто.  
      Коля закивал нарочито, будто стараясь себя подбодрить, но взгляд бегал испуганно. Макс повернулся к плите, зажёг спичку. За спиной сосед взялся жаловаться на разболевшуюся малУю. Пока Макс высыпал в сковородку замороженную смесь риса с морепродуктами, вспомнили и про поправляющегося пьяницу Сашу.  
      — Да его вообще ничего не берёт, — махал рукой Коля. — По той весне ему башку зашивали, кто-то его бутылкой отоварил. О, это Каримыча?  
      Макс повернулся, не уловив смысла последнего вопроса. Коля тыкал пальцем в найденный на антресолях рыболовный ящик. Даже поднялся со стула, пошёл в коридор щупать.  
      — Вот ведь рукастый. Так он эту свою рыбалку любил… А видишь, как судьба-то распорядилась — будто поиздевалась.  
      — А как она распорядилась?  
      Макс убавил огонь под шипящей сковородкой, заоглядывался в поисках крышки. Коля открыл-закрыл ящик, постучал по обтянутой потёртой искусственной кожей крышке.  
      — Ведь на ней сидеть можно, сечёшь! А? Ну он же на рыбалке пропал. Поехал и не вернулся. Его мёртвым считай только лет пять назад признали, по истечении времени. Ох уж бабка убивалась.  
      Макс замер на месте с крышкой в руках. В желудок словно камень свалился, даже в спину отдало.  
      — То есть как «пропал»?  
      Коля выпрямился, потянулся руками к вискам, болезненно сморщился.  
      — Ой, заболело прям вот тут. Это из-за того, чё ты сказал?  
      — Боль в голове при наклонах вниз, да, — автоматически ответил Макс, не спуская с Коли глаз.  
      Мозаика снова рассыпалась и начала собираться в новый узор.  
      — Завтра прям с утра в поликлинику, — испуганно проговорил Коля и засобирался домой. — Пойду я. А Каримыч — да, пропал без вести. Почти десять лет как. В 2007, помню, Машка тогда родилась у нас. С машиной вместе пропал. Я вот думаю, его, может, из-за «Победы» той и мочканули где, шпана какая. Ладно, сосед.  
      Коля махнул рукой и вышел, прикрыв за собой железную дверь.  
  
      Макс крутил ручку между пальцев, глядя на чистый лист. Итак.  
      Дамир родился в 1983 году. Он выписал имя и год рождения.  
      На следующей строчке написал «1999». Молодой оперуполномоченный Бойко приходит к семье Алимовых, чтобы разузнать о пропаже девочки. Дамиру шестнадцать.  
      Следующая строка — опять 1999 год. Алимов разводится с женой, и та уезжает с дочерью в другую уже страну, но оставляет сына.  
      Макс поставил знак вопроса, обвёл несколько раз. Могут ли быть связаны эти два события? Крайне маловероятно. Люди разводятся тысячами в день, тут ничего необычного. Макс перешёл на следующую строку.  
      2007 год — Карим уезжает на рыбалку и пропадает без вести. Дамиру двадцать четыре. Сразу после исчезновения Асият проклинает единственного оставшегося у неё внука, разрывая отношения. Снова знак вопроса.  
      Он бросил ручку на стол, потёр ладонями лицо. С такими фактами можно придумывать любой сюжет — всё подойдёт. Домысел на домысле. Даже если пропавшая девочка и развод как-то связаны, то между разводом и исчезновением Карима вообще прошло восемь лет. В эти годы могло происходить всё что угодно. Хоть сто девочек ещё пропасть… Макс уставился на покатившуюся к краю стола ручку, даже не пытаясь её поймать. Как сказал толстый участковый? «Там серия тогда пошла»?..  
  


***

  
  
      Он как раз выключил душ, когда дверной звонок зажужжал в прихожей. На душе заскребли кошки, Макс словно почувствовал, кто там за дверью. Он вылез из ванной голыми ногами на кафель, натянул домашние штаны прямо на мокрое тело, сверху набросил полотенце. Оставляя мокрые следы, подошёл к двери, открыл нешироко. Дамир заглянул в зазор с такой осторожностью, будто был готов в любой момент отпрянуть.  
      — Спишь уже?  
      Макс обречённо отступил вглубь коридора, снова, как тот первый раз, заворожённый его какой-то особенной красотой. Макс никогда не был азартным человеком. И сейчас, когда он пускал Дамира к себе, его накрывал не адреналиновый приход от опасности, а ощущение неизбежности. Будто уже попал в сеть, и каждое его следующее движение только крепче затягивает узлы.  
      Дамир нарочито медленно оглядел его, но никаких шуток по поводу полуголого вида не последовало. Макс озадаченно уставился на белый электрочайник, который тот держал за толстую ручку.  
      — Вот тебе мой старый чайник. И вот к нему шнур, — Дамир протянул ему агрегат. — Я был неподалёку, заехал.  
      Макс, машинально взяв, сказал:  
      — Круто. Заходи.  
      Он пошёл в комнату надеть футболку. Влажную кожу захолодило невесть откуда взявшимся сквозняком. Дамир молча снял куртку и ботинки в коридоре и встал в дверях, привалившись к косяку. Волчьи глаза блестели задиристо, будто провоцируя.  
      Макс ладонью откинул мокрые волосы назад, чувствуя, как капли потекли за ворот футболки. Он кивнул в сторону маленькой комнаты, спросил спокойно, словно и не видел этих взглядов:  
      — Тебе есть куда всё это перевезти?  
      Дамир неопределённо пожал плечом.  
      — Ясно, — Макс отвёл глаза и взял чайник с дивана. — Я что-то не видел розетки на кухне.  
      Поравнявшись с Дамиром, он притормозил, чтобы не столкнуться в дверном проёме.  
      Тот не спеша отодвинулся. Понадобилась доля секунды, чтобы Макс сосредоточился и не повёлся на эту ослепительность и вальяжность, на это убивающее предложение себя. Он не боялся Дамира. Он боялся себя. Почему-то Дамир играл только в охотника и жертву, а Макс никогда жертвой не был. И то бешеное притяжение, которым глушил его Дамир, пугало, как что-то, управляющее им извне. Он прошёл мимо, глядя вперёд, словно над пропастью по доске.  
      Зашумевший чайник выглядел каким-то инородным, стоя на бугристой изрезанной столешнице. Дамир уселся на подоконник, как Макс в день заселения.  
      — Как там тот пацан, у которого мамаша с приветом?  
      Интересно. Он приехал сюда на ночь глядя, чтобы спросить про Даню?  
      — Не особо. Ведущая ось у грузовичка сломалась.  
      Дамир тихо хмыкнул, будто сдержал смех. Макс покосился на него, разливая кипяток по чашкам. Наверное, подсознательно пытался понять, с кем всё-таки имеет дело. Хоть намёком. А главное — зачем он пришёл.  
      — Так, а что с мамашей? Пьёт?  
      Вот уж меньше всего Макс ожидал от Дамира досужего любопытства.  
      — У неё другая зависимость. — Он поставил на плиту сковородку и начал нарезать квадратные куски хлеба на четыре части. — Она живёт страданиями. Достань сыр из холодильника, пожалуйста.  
      Дамир слез с подоконника, протянул ему сыр.  
      — В смысле мазохистка?  
      — Спасибо. Ну, не так линейно, но в каком-то смысле да.  
      Дамир не вернулся на свой подоконник, а остался стоять рядом, глядя на его нехитрую готовку. Макс чувствовал его присутствие физически. Казалось, что со стороны, где тот стоял, у него даже волоски на теле приподнялись.  
      — Тогда я не понял про страдания.  
      Вот же змея. Заглядывает в глаза, того и гляди плечом пихнёт. Макса со студенчества так не разводили. Он настругал ломтики сыра, разложил их сверху на гренки в сковородке.  
      — Проще говоря, она не может получать от жизни удовольствие, если не испытывает сильных переживаний. Не в радость ей спокойная жизнь. С одной стороны, скучно, с другой — тревожно.  
      Сыр начал оплывать на гренках, потянуло поджаренной хлебной коркой.  
      — Бред, — резюмировал Дамир. — Кому хочется страдать, если нет причин?  
      — Это не вопрос её выбора. Она сформировалась такой. Как все мы, она — то, что она есть.  
      Дамир перекрестил руки на груди, привалился бедром к шкафчику, но тут же выпрямился — шкафчик шатался весьма ощутимо. Макс выключил огонь под сковородкой.  
      — А как можно такой сформироваться? — по тону — Дамир явно считал, что «никак».  
      Макс достал единственную глубокую тарелку и начал подцеплять вилкой горячие гренки с сыром.  
      — К страданиям, страхам, обидам и всякому такому говну приучаются в детстве. Агрессивная сварливая мать, жестокий или, наоборот, равнодушный отец, или его вообще нет — и ребёнок несёт все свои чувства дальше по жизни, подыскивая людей и ситуации, в которых эти чувства будут воспроизводиться. Чай у меня только ромашковый, имей в виду.  
      Макс поставил на стол дымящуюся тарелку с гренками и кивнул Дамиру на стул.  
      — Прошу.  
      Он сходил за самодельной табуреткой, тоже уселся за стол, привалившись спиной к стене. Вытянул ноги. Кухня была такая маленькая, что Макс доставал ногами до шкафчика у противоположной стены. Дамир принюхался к чаю, нахмурился, но спросил не про чай.  
      — Не пойму — как это должно работать на практике? Ты что, поклонник теории, что люди выбирают партнёров, похожих на своих родителей? По мне, так это полная фигня.  
      Макс зацепил пальцами гренку, подул на неё и с удовольствием хрумкнул.  
      — Не, ну это прям совсем упрощение до бессмыслицы. Хотя бывают попадания конкретные, конечно. Например, дочь алкоголика и драчуна выходит замуж за такого же, ну и так далее. Но сам механизм работает не на образ родителей, а на то, что ребёнок чувствовал в отношениях с ними.  
      Дамир тоже вытянул ноги через всю кухню, устроился поудобнее, не сводя глаз с Макса. А у того уже всё чесалось от этих взглядов. Вот ещё бы и в своей голове разобраться, кстати.  
      — Вот мальчик, скажем, жил с бабкой и дедкой в деревне, потому что мать с отцом зарабатывали деньги в городе, старались как лучше вроде бы, но навещали редко. И его чувства — это сплошное ожидание кого-то, тихая тоска по далёкому родителю, обида от невозможности быть постоянно с мамочкой, которая приласкает и поддержит. При этом ребёнок может жить своей ребячьей жизнью, не рыдать и на стены не кидаться, но чувства эти он всё равно переживает. Хорошо, если старики его поддерживали, хвалили и в попу целовали. А если нет? И вот он вырос, а отношения складываются одни других страннее. То его не поддерживают, то с ним холодны, то не звонят неделями. И вроде бы люди разные, но не в людях дело — это он таких выбирает. И испытывает весь тот же букет. Видишь — это не то же самое, что тупо выбирать женщин с таким же цветом волос, как у мамы. Тут всё вообще не про похожесть внешнюю.  
      — А в чём кайф, если они этого дерьма в детстве наелись?  
      — А в чём вообще кайф с кем-то вступать в отношения?  
      Дамир закатил глаза, показывая, какой элементарный вопрос ему задали.  
      — Потому, что тебя прёт от человека.  
      — Правильно. А «прёт» — это разве не чувство?  
      — Чувство.  
      — Ну и где тут вообще место мысли? Ты же не умом выбираешь, от кого тебя прёт. У тебя этот человек вызывает реакцию, а другой — нет. На самом деле неважно, что ты думаешь. Вот вообще неважно. Главное в жизни — это то, что ты чувствуешь и делаешь. Ты можешь мозгами хотеть перестать курить, а хочешь — и куришь. И как твоя мысль повлияла на твою действительность?  
      Дамир устроился на стуле поудобнее, чтобы смотреть ровно на Макса. Упёрся локтями в столешницу, жестом показал «стоп».  
      — Погоди. Вот эта твоя теория, она какая-то…  
      — Не моя, к сожалению.  
      — Пофиг. Ты хочешь сказать, что если кто-то в детстве получал тумаков от мамаши, будет потом реагировать только на агрессивных козлих?  
      — Он будет реагировать на того, кто вызовет в нём такой же набор эмоций. — И глядя на скепсис на лице Дамира, Макс пояснил: — Понимаешь, это взрослый человек может понять, что перед ним агрессивная козлиха. А ребёнок, до определённого возраста, любит своих родителей безусловно. Даже в тот момент, когда мамаша даёт тумаков, когда она его гонит, критикует, попрекает, — он её в этот момент любит. И чувства обиды, стыда, ярости — всё это связывается с любовью в тесный узел. И если он потом находит человека, который такие же чувства в нём вызывает, он воспринимает их как любовь. Он реально думает, что он влюблён, что его прёт. Я понятно объяснил?  
      У Дамира стало такое сосредоточенное лицо, что Макс не смог сдержать улыбки.  
      — А эта твоя придурочная? У неё тоже какая херня с родителями?  
      Макс отхлебнул чая, кивнул.  
      — Ничего криминального, но и хорошего мало. Язвительный, депрессивный папаша. То он обрушивался на неё с критикой, то уходил в себя и вообще переставал обращать на неё внимание. Её не цепляют нормальные мужики. Такие женщины обычно говорят что-нибудь типа «он такой правильный и скучный», или «не орёл», или «сердцу не прикажешь». А тот, кто будет устраивать ей сцены с обвинениями, швырять трубку и оставлять один на один со своими проблемами, — тот её цепляет. А потом Даня вырастет и будет реагировать только на нервных, зацикленных на своих проблемах женщин.  
      — Это сын?  
      — Это сын.  
      Дамир упрямо сдвинул брови, и Макс с каким-то умилением понял: будет спорить.  
      — А тебе не кажется, что теория, что всё из детства, — какая-то примитивная уж больно?  
      — Руки-ноги, нервная система из детства, а чувства вдруг нет. А откуда же они? После тридцати вырастают, как грива у льва? У всего есть начало.  
      — Но не тянутся они так жёстко. Человек же меняется.  
      — Чувства меняются так редко и с таким трудом, что психоаналитики зарабатывают на этом целые состояния. Если у тебя есть обида, то ты будешь искать, куда бы её излить. Она же тебя беспокоит, ноет. А единственный способ — это найти ситуацию или человека, в которых эта обида сможет быть размещена. Это, кстати, психологи так говорят — «разместить в ком-то, бла-бла-бла». А человек, на которого не за что обижаться, — ну как он тебе поможет с этим? Ты такого и не заметишь даже.  
      Макс взял гренку, откусил с хрустом. Поднял одну руку в знак капитуляции, сказал со смешком:  
      — Что-то надоело мне выступать. Давай ты теперь.  
      Дамир прищурился, словно что-то додумывал про себя, а затем приподнял свои выразительные брови домиком. Спросил с издёвкой:  
      — И какие же у тебя были отношения с папочкой?  
      — А у тебя?  
      Это выскочило быстрее, чем Макс успел подумать. Дамир сам наступил на эту пружину, и она выстрелила. Уж слишком запуталась эта семейная история Алимовых в Максовой голове. Если он, конечно, не надумал себе лишнего.  
      Дамир разом заледенел, пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию. Глаза стали холодные, как два куска олова. Он потянулся за гренкой, потом подёргал за нитку пакетик с ромашкой. Этих мгновений ему хватило, чтобы окончательно взять себя в руки. Он скользнул равнодушным взглядом по Максу, сказал лениво:  
      — Не помню.  
      Теперь была очередь Макса сверлить его глазами. Пусть покрутится.  
      — Ты и про пропажу его подзабыл, помнится. Когда я спрашивал насчёт возможных родственников.  
      — Ты спрашивал про живых родственников.  
      — А что, его разве похоронили?  
      Макс почему-то старался говорить успокаивающе, но получалось совсем хреново — будто санитар с буйным. Послышался тихий дробный стук — Дамир безотчётно начал барабанить пальцами по столешнице.  
      — Я понял, кого ты мне напоминаешь! — он вдруг растянул губы в улыбке, похожей на оскал.  
      Оба клыка немного выдавались вперёд, на фоне ровных, словно клавиши пианино, зубов. Макс сполз взглядом на его чашку, чтобы не залипнуть на этом лице снова.  
      Спросил сипло:  
      — И кого же?  
      — Чумного мужика из этого ужастика норвежского, — он щёлкнул пальцами, задрал лицо к потолку, видимо, вспоминая. — Ну где он приезжает в деревню мать хоронить, а она была вообще отмороженная садистка… И он наследует дом, а в доме типа кто-то есть, и людей вокруг начинают убивать, и он думает, что это какой-то другой мальчик, который тоже жил с его мамашей… Ну, не смотрел, что ли?  
      Макс неуверенно помотал головой. Но Дамир не сдавался.  
      — Он тоже такой худой, белобрысый, глаза грустные, как у бассета. Ну, норвежец, одним словом. — И победно вскинул указательный палец: — «Скрытые», во!  
      — Так, а кто их убил-то? Людей вокруг.  
      — Да он убил, — Дамир это сказал, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Он и убил.  
      — А.  
      Дамир вдруг резко перестал улыбаться, а Макс отстранённо подумал, что тот практически процитировал Достоевского. Они синхронно отпили из своих чашек. В возникшей тишине послышался звонок мобильника Макса из комнаты. Он тяжело поднялся с табуретки, пошёл на звук.  
      Звонила новенькая из ночной смены, пытаясь справиться с оформлением дополнительного места в салоне. Очень полный пассажир был вынужден брать два кресла, чтобы разместиться в самолёте. Макс заученным механическим тоном последовательно описал путь к подробной инструкции на корпоративном портале. Новенькая охала, извинялась, ругалась на трезвонящие на заднем плане телефоны. Макс молча ждал, глядя в тёмный проём в дальнюю комнату. Скоро двенадцать. Интересно, Дамир собирается и сегодня охотиться за привидением?..  
      Что-то едва коснулось его сзади в районе шеи. Макс дёрнулся, обернулся. Дамир стоял совсем близко, странно, что Макс его не услышал. Они молча глядели друг на друга, пока из трубки доносилось приглушённое стрекотание ночной агентши. Дамир поднял руку и медленно провёл пальцами по его груди, ниже по животу и остановился на резинке брюк. Макс замер, даже не пытаясь его оттолкнуть или отступить самому. Встало моментом, а в ушах так зашумело, что даже голос из телефона пропал на секунду. Макс глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не сделать это в голос. Его рука будто сама собой поднялась и тоже коснулась в ответ. Дамир был горячий, как в температуре. И какой-то жёсткий, словно напряжённый всеми мышцами. Он приблизил своё лицо так, что Макс разглядел коричневые крапинки в серой радужке. Наклонив голову, Дамир потянулся губами куда-то к его скуле, и Макса пробрала внезапная и какая-то стыдная дрожь. Он почувствовал чужое дыхание у себя на шее и пробормотал в динамик:  
      — Ты всё нашла? У меня трубка садится, — и, не дослушав благодарности, отключил мобильник.  
      Дамир мягко толкнул его к ближайшей стене и тут же притёрся бедром между его ног. А Макса так развезло, что даже пугало. Он схватил Дамира за затылок и прижался губами к этому упрямому до высокомерия рту, чувствуя, как щетина обдирает его подбородок. Чужой язык на вкус отдавал грёбаной ромашкой.  
      Макс зажмурился, теряя всякие ориентиры. Руки Дамира прощупали его живот, потом обвились вокруг талии, заползли на спину и дёрнули его вперёд, прижимая крепче. Макс подлез ладонями под его майку, наверняка больно впившись в спину пальцами, не выдержав. Дамира вообще хотелось как-то бешено, до потери контроля и мысли. Вот они — чувства и действия, вот его реальность. Он был здесь и сейчас каждой своей клеткой: трогал, смотрел, изучал, пробовал Дамира, и всё это высекало из него ослепляющие искры голой, дикой, яростной радости. Сердце будто заполнило полтела и с каждым сокращением выталкивало чистый восторг. Таких реакций у Макса никогда ещё не было, ни на кого.  
      Дамир мял его нещадно, озверело. Несколько раз неосторожно приложил затылком об стену, когда кидался с поцелуями, и майку дёргал до треска швов. От жёсткой щетины горели шея и ключицы. Они сцепились как намагниченные, позабыв про всякий комфорт. Дамир запустил руку ему в штаны, сразу обхватил член, водил рукой вверх-вниз с нажимом. Макс вцепился ему в плечи, укусил за губу, замычал, офигевая от того, что оргазм уже нёсся на него на всех парах почти с первой секунды. Дамир в ответ потянул его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, зажал зубами мочку уха. А Макс уже ничего не мог сделать — по всему телу искрило, словно загорающийся бенгальский огонь. Одиночные горячие искры множились, заполняя собой ноги, руки, всё тело целиком. Он беспомощно застонал, замирая от ревущей внутри тяги, как от вырывающегося на свободу огня. Дамир отодвинулся, задрал ему рубашку и размазал его сперму по животу, азартно рассматривая результат своих трудов. Он завёлся бешено, и обмякший Макс понял, что вряд ли сможет оказать сопротивление в случае чего. Но это его сейчас совсем не беспокоило. Дамир схватил его за бёдра, будто примеряясь, с какой стороны укусить этот кусок мяса, пару раз заглянул в глаза, может, проверяя, может, прося разрешения. Хотел было повернуть его к себе спиной, но Макс его притормозил. Вот уж точно не мордой к стене. Дамир заозирался в поисках ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и вдруг застыл, глядя в одну точку. Макс машинально проследил его взгляд и, моментом протрезвев, спросил хрипло:  
      — Почему это здесь?  
      Та самая, прокорябанная до дыр, фотография лежала на серванте, у ближнего к ним края. Дамир медленно перевёл на него глаза и сделал шаг назад.  
      — Это что, какой-то цыганский развод? Ты сейчас мне скажешь, что на мне сглаз и со мной хотят поговорить мои умершие предки?  
      Его голос был похож на предупреждающее рычание защищающегося пса. Макс одёрнул майку, которая тут же прилипла к животу. Сердце всё ещё прыгало после пережитого, но голова уже заработала.  
      — Эта фотография лежала в чемодане, который ты унёс. Что она опять здесь делает? Это ты её принёс?  
      — Я?! — Дамир указал на себя обеими руками, заводясь.  
      Макс почему-то отметил, что тот вообще быстро выходил из себя, будто это было сейчас первостепенно важным.  
      — Ну а кто её мог ещё принести из твоего чемодана?  
      — Да я её впервые вижу! Вернее, это моя студенческая фотка, о которой я уже сто лет забыл. За каким хером надо было её так поганить? Что за представление?  
      Макс пытался придумать хоть одну причину, по которой Дамир мог принести сюда эту фотографию и теперь ломать комедию. Повторил спокойно:  
      — Она была уже в таком виде, когда я её нашёл и положил в тот чемодан, с которым ты ушёл. Я понятия не имел, чья это фотография. И, кроме тебя, в эту комнату никто не заходил.  
      Но Дамир уже мотал головой, глядя мимо него, словно прокручивая какие-то свои версии в голове. И если он играл, то он — чертовски хороший актёр. Он выглядел сбитым с толку и обозлённым одновременно. Глаза рыскали по комнате, будто в поисках ещё какого-то подвоха. Макс напряжённо наблюдал за каждым его движением, когда тот остановил взгляд на его лице.  
      — Ты хотя бы гей?  
      — Нет, я симулировал оргазм, — тихо ответил Макс и устало предложил: — Свали, а? Вот просто, блядь, свали. Мне вся эта семейная история ваша вот уже где.  
      Он провёл ребром ладони по шее и понуро поплёлся на кухню. За спиной зашуршала одежда, громыхнула дверь.  
      Сыр на гренках остыл окончательно.  


  


  


## Часть 5

  
      Макс вылил в себя последние пенистые капли фраппе и потёр глаза. Накануне вечером он принял снотворное и еле поднялся утром. Время шло уже к файф-о-клок, а голова всё ещё гудела. Греческий ледяной кофе был радикальным, но действенным способом взбодриться. Показалось, что даже сердце поскакало быстрее от дозы кофеина.  
      После ухода Дамира Макс понял, что боится ложиться спать. Он даже почти убедил себя, что сам случайно выложил это треклятое фото из чемодана ещё тогда и забыл его на серванте. Остальные версии изводили своей дикостью. Ободранная кожа на подбородке всё ещё саднила, и ухо алело, как после трёпки.  
      История с Дамиром была абсолютно из ряда вон. Макс ведь и знал-то его едва, а половина того, что знал, так вообще озадачивала. Но тянуло к нему, как в водоворот. Похоже, как раз то самое подсознательное, которое Макс так подробно раскладывал на составляющие, глядя на других. От одного взгляда на Дамира его сердце щемило, словно он переходил на какую-то другую — их — частоту, выделенный от всех других канал.  
      Но вся эта чертовщина вокруг давила и ввинчивалась в их действительность. Версии, пусть и необоснованные, прилипли как жвачка к рифлёной подошве — хрен до конца отдерёшь.  
      Погуглив статистику пропавших детей, Макс ужаснулся. Не только по России, но и мировой. Числа оглушали. За каждой цифрой — ужасное горе, даже если ребёнок ушёл сам, ясно, что не от хорошей жизни.  
      Закрыв страницу, Макс пару минут смотрел в пустой монитор. Он не представлял масштабы, никогда не слышал о знакомых, у которых бы пропадали дети. В каком-то смысле это даже страшнее, чем смерть. Такая бесконечная пытка для близких — годами крутить в голове мысли о судьбе своего ребёнка, лелеять призрак неразорванной связи. Почему-то подумалось о Дане, и аж в груди похолодело. Макс резко выдохнул, гоня прочь такие мысли.  
      Историй про серийные похищения девочек с конца 90-х он не нашёл, а смотреть все выпуски «Криминальной России» за те года было неподъёмной работой. Макс рассеянно чертил углы и решётки на листе перед собой. Связаны ли Алимовы с похищениями? В 99-м Дамиру было шестнадцать, а Кариму — тридцать девять. Почему жена Карима уезжает после развода, забрав с собой дочь, и оставляет сына? Почему бабка уничтожает все фотографии внука, а одну оставшуюся кромсает на лоскуты? Дамир вспыльчивый, быстро заводится, подозрительный, о многом умалчивает. И его как магнитом тянет в эту квартиру. А ведь участковый не сказал, сколько было лет девочке, это Макс её представлял маленьким ребёнком. А если ей было лет четырнадцать? Мог ли Дамир, будучи подростком, познакомиться с девочкой возле работы отца, а потом заявить ей где-нибудь в укромном месте, как Максу тогда, — «ложись на живот»? А потом взорваться от отказа и случайно убить в момент потасовки? Мог ли отец догадаться об этом, когда к ним пришёл милиционер, и отправить жену с дочерью подальше от опасного сына?  
      Но куда бы Дамир дел тело девочки в центре Москвы? Где обычно подростки милуются? Макс бросил ручку на стол. На задних сиденьях родительских машин — вот где.  
  
      Когда в дверь позвонили, Макс какое-то время не двигался, пытаясь решить, открывать или нет. Он чувствовал Дамира за дверью, как чёртов пёс. Весь вечер он думал, как быть дальше. Эта история его не касалась, кроме странных событий в квартире. Нужно было соскакивать, как он всегда делал. Не вникать, не спасать, не увязать. Но его уже вело к двери.  
      В свете тусклой лампы на площадке на лицо Дамира падали тени. Под мышкой он держал свёрнутый в рулон не то ковёр, не то матрас. Увидев «приданое», Макс мысленно всплеснул руками, прошептал себе под нос:  
      — Да ты шутишь, что ли?  
      Но смотрел на него, понимая, что пустит. А Дамир таки попытался пошутить:  
      — Ну что, Фредди Крюгер не пришёл ещё?  
      — Вот пришёл, — всё так же тихо пробормотал Макс и отступил вглубь коридора.  
      Пока Дамир раздевался, прислонив рулон в углу прихожей, оба молчали. Макс стоял возле стены, разглядывая его, будто пытался уловить какие-то знаки, убедиться в чём-то, но в глаза бросился только гладко выбритый подбородок. Дамир внимательно посмотрел на него, взял рулон и сказал:  
      — Выглядишь как труп. Ложись спать, я посторожу. — И направился в комнату.  
      Макс развернулся и пошёл в ванную, сказав через плечо: «Чашки и чай на столе».  
      Струя била по загривку, и чугунная ванна отзывалась гулом на падающую воду. Максу почему-то стало спокойно. По крайней мере, он либо выспится, либо у него будет свидетель полтергейста, либо он убедится в собственном сумасшествии. Этот затягивающийся на его шее гордиев узел нужно было рубить. Но когда Макс закрывал глаза, представлялись только чужие губы, глаза и руки. Словно части его было вообще плевать на все эти детективные перипетии, ей нужен был только Дамир рядом, и даже не важно, под собой или над. Член так потяжелел, что стало сомнительно, что Макс уснёт в таком состоянии. Он выкрутил синий вентиль, вздрогнув от ледяного потока. В жопу это блядское подсознание с тупым либидо. И так проблем выше крыши.  
      Когда он зашёл в комнату, Дамир уже валялся на разложенной раскладушке поверх принесённого матраса и смотрел в телефон. Под головой у него лежала узкая, как сосиска, подушка, очевидно принесённая с собой в рулоне. Знакомый плед тоже был тут.  
      — Тебе во сколько вставать? — он не отрывался от мобильника, водя пальцем по экрану.  
      — Около восьми. Ночник оставлять?  
      Лампа с газетой у Макса по ночам не выключалась, но сегодня он мог не настаивать.  
      — Оставляй.  
      Похоже, Дамир не собирался затевать выяснений. И в кровать Макса пока не метил. Чёрт его знает, зачем припёрся. Макс залез под одеяло и затих лицом к стене. За спиной заскрипела раскладушка. На секунду показалось, что Дамир с неё встаёт. Или Макс выдавал желаемое за действительное. Себя он не обманывал — ему хотелось до одури, чтобы Дамир сейчас нырнул к нему под бок. Но тот, похоже, просто устраивался поудобнее. Макс зачем-то сказал, будто в отместку за разрушенные мечты:  
      — Участковый приходил тогда, насчёт этого алкаша порезанного.  
      — Сашки?  
      — Да. Сказал, что был в вашей квартире сто лет назад. Бойко фамилия. Не помнишь такого?  
      Дамир затих, и надолго. Показалось, что прошло пару минут прежде, чем он припечатал:  
      — Спи, Шерлок.  
      Макс подбил подушку, накрылся одеялом до ушей. В голове всплыл недавний разговор на кухне. «Он и убил».  
      После снотворного всегда так: сначала остаточно рубит на пару часов, а потом просыпаешься среди ночи, и ни в одном глазу. Макс включил подсветку на часах — без пяти три. Дамир спал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, свесив руку на пол. Макс потянулся под одеялом, рассматривая его. Этот спящий малознакомый мужик в его комнате был невероятным финалом странной истории. Такие сюжеты интересно слушать или читать, но когда они происходят с тобой — совершенно не понятно, как реагировать. Стараешься решить стандартными способами нестандартную задачу, а она только усложняется. Макс покрутился ещё, потом решил встать попить воды. Бредя обратно, он почувствовал, что в комнате стало будто холоднее. И войдя, он застыл на месте.  
      Асият бликовала рядом с раскладушкой, поводя головой, будто пытаясь разглядеть спящего Дамира сквозь мутное стекло тёмными провалами глаз. Её фигура утопала в чёрном балахоне, как у монаха, и расползалась туманом книзу. Она словно парила над полом в мрачном облаке, из которого торчали её голова, плечи и руки. Она двигалась рывками по направлению к Дамиру, то становясь бледнее, то ярче. Макс набрал ледяной воздух в лёгкие и выдавил из себя:  
      — Дамир! Дамир, проснись!  
      Словно в замедленном кадре, Макс смотрел, как тот поморщился, заворочался. Как открыл глаза, часто моргая. Затаив дыханье, Макс ждал развязки — сейчас всё решится. Сейчас этот кошмар закончится! Дамир приподнялся на руках, глядя на стоящего в дверях Макса. Всё происходило за секунды, но казалось, что действительность застыла и не двигается, как в жутком сне. Асият оскалилась, показывая чёрную дыру вместо рта. Руки задёргались в сторону Дамира, но не достигали цели. А Дамир был её целью — в этом не оставалось никаких сомнений.  
      — Макс, ты чего? — наконец Дамир вскочил, озираясь. — Что случилось?  
      — Ты не видишь её? — прошептал Макс, указывая в сторону выламывающейся Асият. — Скажи мне, что ты её видишь!  
      Дамир повернулся в ту сторону, куда тот указывал, но по его блуждающему взгляду стало понятно, что он никого не видит. Макс сполз по косяку, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Этот кошмар оказался ещё страшнее, чем реальное привидение.  
      — Ты не врёшь мне? — он шёпотом умолял Дамира, вглядываясь в его перепуганное лицо. — Ты правда не видишь её? О господи…  
      Макс закрыл ладонями лицо на секунду, чувствуя, как от бессилия и безысходности к нему подбирается истерика. Руки тряслись, затошнило так резко, что он зажал рот ладонью. Дамир опустился на корточки рядом, взял его за плечи.  
      — Максим, успокойся, — он смотрел на Макса с такой унизительной жалостью, как смотрят на совершенно конченых людей. — Успокойся. Посмотри на меня, ну!  
      Макс поднял глаза на Дамира, пытаясь зацепиться за его лицо, как за якорь, чтобы не видеть эту чёрную тучу, мечущуюся в центре комнаты.  
      — Ты… ты не обманываешь меня? Ты правда?.. — Он всё-таки скосил глаза на страшную старуху, видя её всё отчётливей с каждой секундой. — Я не понимаю!  
      Дамир потянул его к себе за руки, опустившись на колени рядом. Макс подался вперёд, прижимаясь щекой к чужому плечу. «Он и убил, он и убил…». Это Макс был тем самым героем, который видел то, чего нет? Кто подозревал кого-то другого вместо того, чтобы понять, что всё это — плод его воображения? В ушах гудело что-то, будто завывание, но ему было уже всё равно — пусть только это пройдёт, пусть отпустит!  
      — Что это? Ты слышишь? — Дамир отодвинулся от него, закрутил головой.  
      Макс посмотрел на Асият. Бессмысленное, ничего не значащее бормотание вылетало из её чёрного рта. Звук, правда, запаздывал на долю секунды, как неправильно наложенная дорожка, но, вне сомнений, это произносила Асият. Макс точно понимал, что никакого смысла в её бормотании не было, но Дамир разительно изменился в лице. Он вскочил на ноги и повернулся ровно в ту сторону, где бесновалась старуха.  
      — Где она?! Ты видишь её?!  
      Макс тоже подорвался, понимая, что по какой-то причине Дамир не может видеть её, но он её слышит! Он ткнул пальцем туда, где та дёргалась и извивалась, вытягивая скрюченные, изломанные руки к Дамиру.  
      — Вот она! Прямо перед тобой!  
      Дамир сощурился, напрягая зрение, и протянул руку туда, куда указывал Макс. На его лице отражалась такая потрясающая решительность вперемешку с ужасом, что Максу захотелось оттолкнуть его от чёртовой старухи. Асият зашлась воплем, продолжая повторять одну и ту же белиберду, её скрипучий голос дрожал будто через радиопомехи.  
      — Не надо! — Макс увидел, что Дамир вот-вот коснётся этого чёрного сгустка, в котором дёргалась старуха.  
      Туман облизал кончики пальцев Дамира, и тот резко отдёрнул руку, сжав пальцы в кулак. Асият метнулась к нему, бросилась словно всем телом, но ударилась о какую-то невидимую препону. По комнате раскатился нечеловеческий визг, и Дамир развернулся к Максу.  
      — Ходу!  
      Он толкнул его к прихожей, и Макс сорвался с места. Дверь открылась с грохотом, он вылетел на площадку первым, обернулся. Увидев, что Дамир всё ещё мечется по комнате, Макс снова ринулся обратно.  
      — Куда? — тормознул его тот. — Ключи хватай! Одежду! И на выход!  
      Макс как болван закрутился на месте, пытаясь сообразить, где оставил ключи. Он схватил куртку с вешалки, когда на него налетел Дамир и выпихнул из квартиры. Вслед за ним на площадку вылетели ботинки и выскочил сам Дамир с курткой в руках.  
      — Одевайся!  
      Макс схватил ботинок, запрыгал на одной босой ноге. Дамир закрыл дверь на ключ, непонятно как у него оказавшийся. Влез в обувь, натянул куртку. Не дожидаясь, пока Макс наденет свою, развернул его в сторону двери на улицу.  
      — Пошли. Держи телефон.  
      Макс машинально забрал свой мобильник, пытаясь одновременно застегнуться.  
      — Ты там вещи собирал, что ли?  
      — А ты с голой задницей решил выскочить?  
      — Она в этой квартире умерла, да?  
      — Да. — Дамир схватил его за предплечье и практически выволок из подъезда.  
      У тротуара пикнул «Патрол», мигнул фарами. Макса протащили по обледенелому асфальту до машины, запихнули в промёрзший салон на переднее сиденье. Дамир обежал капот и впрыгнул за руль.  
      — Куда ты едешь?  
      Непрогретый двигатель заревел под капотом, когда Дамир выжал газ до упора.  
      Машину немного повело на скользком асфальте, и они понеслись к шоссе, выруливая из двора. Дамир тяжело дышал, то и дело глядя в зеркало заднего вида.  
      — Ко мне. — И он вдруг изо всех сил ударил ладонями по рулю, видимо всё ещё не придя в себя от случившегося: — Как такое может быть, а?!  
      При взгляде на беснующегося Дамира Макса вдруг начало отпускать. Он больше не был один в этом необъяснимом кошмаре. Думать о том, что тот как-то подыгрывал хитроумной, сложной подставе, уже не было сил. Если и были какие-то технологии, позволяющие устраивать такие представления, то Макс не мог их себе представить.  
      — Но ты её не видел, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
      — Я видел что-то… какое-то уплотнение, но я не уверен, — замотал головой Дамир, выкручивая руль под стрелку.  
      Они выехали на шоссе и понеслись по крайней левой.  
      — Я думал, ты — лунатик, честно тебе скажу! — Дамир потёр лоб пальцами, хмурясь. — Думал — ну, чудик, бывает. Ну, напридумывал себе что-то, спать не можешь… Но чтоб такое!..  
      Макс озадаченно повернул голову и неожиданно быстро подхватил повышенный тон:  
      — Ты меня за психа держал?!  
      — А что бы ты подумал на моём месте?!  
      Макс расстегнул куртку: в салоне стало жарко.  
      — Пока эту грёбаную квартиру не купил, я нормальный был! И что…  
      — Пристегнись.  
      Макс послушно потянул ремень безопасности.  
      — …и что это за околесица, которую она несла? Это её голос?  
      Дамир кивнул и сказал, словно через силу:  
      — Это аварский.  
      Макс уставился на него, не ожидая такого простого объяснения.  
      — Ты понял, что она сказала? Что?!  
      — Я… почти не знаю его.  
      Дамир уставился вперёд на дорогу, но Макс сразу понял, что врёт. Вот сука!  
      — Да ты врёшь!  
      От его крика Дамир даже чуть вильнул колёсами, дёрнул головой в сторону, будто Макс ему в ухо залепил. Зыркнул на него своим волчьим взглядом, огрызнулся:  
      — Да иди ты! — И пока Макс реально ему не вписал, добавил: — Всё нормально будет, я что-нибудь придумаю. Успокойся.  
      — Да что ты придумаешь?!  
      Макс не выносил, когда его отодвигали в сторону, как блондинку. С детства не выносил, бесился сразу. Он достал телефон из кармана куртки, проверил связь.  
      — Останови нахрен!  
      Дамир саркастично агакнул и прибавил газу. Он надел лицо «не выводи меня из себя», но Максу все эти лица были до лампады. Развернувшись к Дамиру всем корпусом, он заговорил железным голосом:  
      — Слушай, дружок. Вот что, блядь, мы будем делать. Мне ваши тёрки с покойными родственниками нахер не упёрлись. Я, блядь, в этом склепе жить не собираюсь! Выставлю эту чёртову квартиру на продажу, и пока мне не дадут за неё столько, чтобы покрыть все мои убытки, там будешь жить ты! А я поживу у тебя, понял? И что ты там будешь «придумывать» — это уже меня не колышет. Ты даже сейчас врёшь, решальщик, блядь! Даже сейчас, после всего этого цирка, ты какого-то хера ссыкливо врёшь!  
      Дамир медленно мигнул, будто из последних сил уговаривал себя не срываться. На такой скорости, если он бросится на Макса, они ухерачатся в хлам об отбойник. Макс прекрасно видел, чем рискует, но он не собирался давать Дамиру время, чтобы придумать очередную уловку.  
      — Я понятно объяснил?!  
      Дамир поднял руку и показал ему раскрытую ладонь, будто предупреждая или ставя между ними стену, — до конца Макс не понял, да и не особо собирался вникать. Он уставился вперёд, бездумно провожая глазами пролетающие мимо фонари вдоль дороги.  
  
      Дамир притормозил возле панельной многоэтажки, выключил двигатель. Макс молча вылез. С момента его выпада они больше не разговаривали, проведя остаток пути в полном молчании. Чтобы не распсиховаться, Макс начал прикидывать, как быстрее выставить квартиру и какую назначить цену, чтобы не потерять в деньгах со всеми процентами по кредитам. Они поднялись на лифте, вышли на площадке пятнадцатого этажа. Возле двери, которую начал отпирать Дамир, стояла коляска и трёхколёсный велосипед. От неожиданной догадки Макс схватил его за рукав и прошипел:  
      — Ты что, женат?!  
      Дамир, нахмурившись, обернулся, проследив его взгляд, и выдернул руку.  
      — Это хозяев. Квартира съёмная.  
      Они вошли внутрь, Дамир включил свет, и Макс огляделся. Ну так себе жилище, похоже, что и впрямь съёмное. Повесив куртки на вешалку, разулись, и Дамир толкнул ему под ноги тапки. Спросил примирительно:  
      — Выпить хочешь?  
      Макс замотал головой. Дамир махнул рукой в сторону единственной комнаты.  
      — Матрас я оставил у бабки, — тут же предупредил Дамир и кивнул на одинокую кровать. — Так что без капризов.  
      Да какие тут уже капризы. Макс устало сел, поглядел на Дамира снизу вверх. Тот выглядел отстранённым, сосредоточенным на каких-то своих мыслях. У него больше не было желания обсуждать случившееся, будто он уже имел чёткий план действий в голове. И несмотря на свои заявления про невмешательство, Макс спросил спокойно:  
      — Так что она сказала?  
      Дамир сел рядом, потёр ладонями лицо. Макс мгновенно отреагировал на его близость, напрягшись, чтобы не потянуться ближе.  
      — Ну зачем тебе в это влезать? — вдруг спросил Дамир и повернул к нему своё красивое, усталое лицо. — Я обещаю тебе, что всё решу. Оставайся здесь, сколько понадобится.  
      Макс подумал, что это нечестно. Смотреть на него так открыто, говорить так тихо, будто они одни во всём мире. Макс хотел что-то ответить, но слова рассыпались на буквы. Всё, что он мог, — это смотреть в ответ. Молча. А Дамир вдруг словно ушёл в себя, нахмурился и поднялся.  
      — Спи.  
      Макс послушно стянул штаны, глядя, как Дамир достаёт из шкафа вторую подушку. Залез под одеяло, улёгся с одной стороны кровати и отвернулся, чтобы не таращиться. Он слышал, как за спиной Дамир дошёл до выключателя, и свет погас. Брякнула пряжка ремня, упали на пол джинсы. Одеяло поднялось, запуская внутрь прохладный воздух. Дамир его не касался, но Макс ощущал его каждым нервом. Он попытался вспомнить свои недавние подозрения насчёт него, прислушиваясь к себе. Но все чувства плыли как воздух над горячим асфальтом, искажая картинку. Усталость ослабила ремни безопасности, и Макс перевернулся на спину. Дамир зашевелился, словно отзываясь. Из приоткрытой форточки послышался шум проезжающей по двору одинокой машины, по стене сползли тени в свете фар.  
      — Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Макс.  
      Дамир вдруг придвинулся, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и замотал головой. Или приласкался, словно кот, — не поймёшь в темноте. Макс поднял руку и мягко захватил упрямую башку, прогладив вдоль шеи. По щекотному месту внутри, от кисти и вверх до локтя, тут же пробежали настырные губы. И за секунды Дамир уже был повсюду. Макс не успел развернуться как следует, а чужая рука уже стаскивала с него трусы. Дамир навалился на него, целуя властно, собственнически. И эта его бесцеремонность, жадность вызывали в Максе какой-то дикий, первобытный отклик. Тело, заведённое не только чужими ласками, но и сумасшедшими эмоциями самого Макса, пело, как вибрирующая струна. Дамир отшвырнул одеяло, задрал его футболку и скользнул вниз. Макс вскрикнул, когда тот взял его член в рот, сжав яйца в ладони. Дамир резко двигал головой, и Макс, моментально вошёл в ритм, ответно подавая бёдрами. Он не хотел опять, вот так сразу, кончить, но всё снова происходило слишком быстро.  
      — Погоди…  
      Дамир поднял голову и опять навис сверху.  
      — Как ты хочешь? Я… как скажешь.  
      Макс опустил руку, обхватив его член ладонью. Член был горячим, до одури твёрдым. Макс не любил быть снизу, но сейчас Дамира хотелось внутри. Хотелось до какого-то спазма. Он немного развёл ноги, откинул голову на подушку. Дамир секунду оглядывал его позу и резко дёрнулся к тумбочке возле кровати. Громыхнул выдвижной ящик, и тот снова оказался рядом. Глядя на то, как стремительно он двигается, Макс подумал, что, возможно, пожалеет о своём решении, но в первый раз в жизни ему было всё равно. Он повернулся на бок, согнув верхнюю ногу, и сзади его тут же прижали, сильно, жарко. Между ног коснулось скользким и тут же ткнулось неглубоко. Макс инстинктивно зажался.  
      — Только…  
      — Я понял.  
      Дамир перестал двигаться, и Макс медленно выдохнул. Неожиданно мягкие поцелуи приятно защекотали шею сзади, пробирая до мурашек. Макс откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза. Дамир провёл ладонью по его животу, поднялся выше, закружил пальцами вокруг сосков. В лопатку небольно вонзились зубы, и Максу показалось, что он чувствует те самые два клыка. Скользкая ладонь несильно сжала член, лаская почти невесомо. Макс закинул назад руку, прижимая к себе Дамира. Тот подался к нему, и задницу потянуло больно и сладко. Дамир почти не двигался внутри, больше покачиваясь, чем толкаясь. Макс поймал волну, позволяя чужой руке ритмично скользить по своему члену. Дамир потёрся лбом о его затылок, прошептал в ухо:  
      — Тебе хорошо?  
      Макс кивнул, не особо заботясь, заметят ли его кивок. От шёпота ему стало ещё жарче. Все мышцы напряглись внезапно и ошеломляюще. Он честно попытался тормознуть, но Дамир двигался всё настойчивей, не давая шанса. Макс зажмурился, принимая идущую внутри него волну. Внизу всё свело и тут же взорвалось острым, тягучим и искрящимся. Макса выгнуло, разнося по телу остатки кайфа. Несколько секунд он не мог пошевелиться, слушая, как гудят все мышцы. Дамир зашуршал чем-то рядом, и только сейчас Макс понял, что тот отстранился сразу после того, как он кончил.  
      — А ты?  
      — За минуту до тебя, — отозвался Дамир, кидая ему на живот пару салфеток.  
      — А я не уловил…  
      — Так и было задумано.  
      Он поцеловал Макса в плечо и накинул на обоих одеяло. Устроился так близко, что сразу стало жарко. Макс привалился к нему, не думая ни о чём. В голове было непривычно легко и пусто, тело блаженствовало. Он прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон.  
      Всё было неимоверно странно, но как-то правильно.  


  


  


## Часть 6

  
      Ему показалось, будто он только что закрыл глаза. Как моргнул. А Дамир уже был на ногах и одетый — рылся в шкафу в свете настольной светодиодной лампы. За окном еле-еле светало. Макс потянулся, чувствуя оцепенение после нескольких часов глубокого сна.  
      Дамир повернулся к нему с джинсами в руках. Зашептал почему-то:  
      — Поспи ещё, рано, — но тут же продолжил, указывая на стул рядом с кроватью: — Вот джинсы тебе, свитер, носки.  
      Сел на край кровати, машинально поправил одеяло, взял с тумбочки часы, стал застёгивать на запястье.  
      Макс молча смотрел на него, собирая мысли в кучу. Случившееся ночью перемешалось в голове. Он хотел спросить, куда тот уходит, но почему-то не спросил. Дамир поднялся.  
      — Ключи и деньги на столе. Ближайшее метро — «Печатники».  
      Макс как-то понял, что теперь они порознь. И не потому, что хотят, а потому, что так повернулось. Он поймал на себе взгляд Дамира и кивнул — всё понял, спасибо. А тот вдруг опять сел, нащупал его руку под одеялом и сказал, нахмурившись, будто злился на что-то:  
      — Я не знаю, когда приеду. Может, задержусь на пару дней по делам. Ты дождёшься меня здесь?  
      Такой простой вопрос, но Макс замешкался, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше ответить. Смутился, встревожился, глядя на лицо, которое мог бы уже нарисовать по памяти. Дамир слишком цеплял его, слишком беспокоил. Даже мёртвая старуха бледнела перед той пугающей неизвестностью, в которую он проваливался всё глубже рядом с Дамиром. Тот посмотрел на него жёстко и как-то отстранённо, сказал уверенно:  
      — Дождёшься.  
      Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, Макс сел на кровати. В голове закружились мысли, будто ждали, когда тот останется один. Он не мог воспроизвести в памяти, как звучали слова Асият, но чувствовал, что тут было что-то ещё. Что-то кольнуло его, когда Дамир сказал про аварский язык. Макс закрыл глаза, пытаясь поймать тот момент. Язык… Слова… Буквы… И всё понял.  
  


***

  
  
      Макс открыл железную дверь своей ненавистной квартиры, постоял на пороге. В прихожую просачивался свет от лампы на полу, которая так и продолжала гореть всю ночь. За кухонным окном уже бледнело холодное утро. Он зашёл внутрь и щёлкнул выключателем. Почти ничего не говорило о том, что творилось здесь ночью. Только плед с раскладушки валялся на полу. Макс прислушался к тишине, внимательно огляделся. Сжав связку ключей в кулаке, не раздеваясь, медленно прошёл в комнату, морщась от скрипа паркета. Фотография лежала всё там же — на серванте. Он осторожно взял её, перевернул. Вот оно — то, что он принял за случайные линии, похожие на буквы. Макс сел на разобранную кровать, открыл ноутбук. Машина загудела, загружаясь. Он приблизил фото к глазам, прослеживая рисунок. Он то и дело путался, уходя не по той линии, но каждый раз терпеливо принимался заново. Вот эта звёздочка — это «ж». Дальше треугольник — это «а». Курсор мигал в строке ввода слова для перевода с аварского. Макс забил «жалла» и поисковик сам предложил ему букву «т» на конце. Он провёл пальцем по кресту, прорвавшему фото горизонтальной перекладиной, нажал enter и отдёрнул руки от клавиатуры, увидев единственный перевод.  
  
       _Палач_ (муж. р., ед. ч.)  
  
      Макс поднял глаза к потолку, будто прося поддержки. Дамир сам сказал, что это его фото. Асият писала о нём, кромсая его изображение. И проклинала после пропажи Карима, грозя ему всеми казнями. Ей не нужен был новый жилец, она с самого начала искала Дамира. Чтобы сказать то, что он услышал и понял. Всё это с самого начала было завязано на нём! И он чувствовал это, поэтому и приходил каждый день. Умалчивал и манипулировал Максом, пользуясь его очевидным влечением. Неужели можно было так ошибиться в Дамире, не разглядеть чудовище в серо-карих глазах? Но куда тот сорвался, услышав бабкино послание?..  
      Изуродованная фотография выпала из его рук и спланировала на пол, проскользив по истёртому паркетному лаку. Выйдя из ступора, Макс потянулся, чтобы её поднять, и взгляд зацепился за светлый уголок, торчавший из-под дивана. Он взялся за уголок и вытащил пыльный журнал мод. Видимо, из тех, что попадали тогда с антресоли — один улетел под диван, а Макс не заметил. Журнал неожиданно расползся в руках, теряя выдранные листы из-под обложки. Макс брезгливо выпустил его из рук, глядя, как рассыпаются по полу пожелтевшие страницы. Сверху на ворох опустился листок, выделяющийся по цвету и формату. Макс сел рядом на пол, взял его в руки. Однажды он видел такой же дома у Игоря, в документах его отца. Освобождение от прохождения воинской службы. Имя — Алимов Карим Заидович, 1960 года рождения. Причина — по состоянию здоровья, статья — 7 «Б».  
      Макс уставился на старый бланк, не веря своим глазам. Так статья «семь бэ» — это не легенда психфака? Шестнадцатилетнему Кариму поставили психопатическое расстройство личности?.. То самое расстройство, которое заставляет солдат хватать автомат и расстреливать половину казармы при малейшем конфликте. То самое расстройство, которое диагностируется у серийных убийц…  
  
      Макс подполз к изодранной фотографии Дамира, выискивая ещё хоть что-нибудь. Глаза заболели от напряжения, линии завязывались в бессмысленные узлы. Вот! То, что он принял за крест, — это «х». Макс подтащил ноутбук, вписывая в строку возможные буквы. «Халн»? Нет, это не «л». Это «и»! Он щёлкнул по enter и выдохнул.  
  
       _Предатель_ (муж. р., ед. ч.)  
  
      Макс вслушивался в гудки, стоя посреди комнаты. Как тогда, в самый первый раз, когда звонил Дамиру. Тот взял трубку практически сразу. На заднем плане гудел двигатель.  
      — Алло?  
      Макс мучительно искал слова, чтобы начать. Всё, что только что бурлило внутри предложениями, как-то выкипело.  
      — Максим, у тебя всё нормально? — начал вместо него Дамир.  
      — Куда ты едешь?  
      — Соскучился? — в голосе послышалась улыбка.  
      — Не совсем. Решаю, как лучше поступить.  
      Макс ходил по комнате, пытаясь унять мандраж. Ноги носили его из угла в угол будто сами собой.  
      — Сиди у меня пока, я приеду — будем решать.  
      Похоже, на улице выглянуло солнце. Макс наконец остановился и проговорил, глядя на тень от решётки на самодельной шторе:  
      — Я знаю, что ваша семья годами покрывала серийного убийцу.  
      Секундную тишину в трубке разорвал резкий гудок клаксона. Макс прижал телефон к уху, чувствуя, как сердце пустилось вскачь.  
      — Дамир!  
      — Да, я здесь, — послышалось еле различимое «тиканье» поворотника, затем глухой треск переключения коробки передач. — Так… Давай говори, что хотел.  
      Макс подошёл к кровати, сел отдышаться, сам не ожидая, что так испугается за него. Дамир говорил спокойно, но Макс чувствовал какую-то обречённую усталость на том конце провода.  
      — Тот опер в 99-м пришёл по нужному адресу, да? Только ему не хватило опыта и въедливости.  
      Показалось, что Дамир облегчённо вздохнул. Он заговорил так спокойно, будто о чём-то, что больше не представляет ценности.  
      — Похоже, что так. Бабушка поклялась, что отец приехал с работы минута в минуту, а уж когда мать заявилась — тот вообще позабыл, зачем пришёл.  
      Макс обвёл глазами комнату, словно представляя себе, как всё происходило. Вот здесь стояла Асият, а в эту дверь зашла прекрасная Галина, откидывая светлую чёлку со лба.  
      — А ведь если бы он копнул поглубже и выяснил результаты медкомиссии…  
      — Да, — согласился Дамир. — Всё сложилось бы по-другому.  
      Перед глазами встали фотографии с сайта розыска пропавших детей, на который он забрёл. Ощущение какой-то необратимости мерзко сдавило горло.  
      — Ты… что-то с ним сделал?  
      Макс слышал свой голос словно извне. На секунду захотелось вернуться во времени и всё переиграть. Не звонить тогда Дамиру, не влюбляться в него, не приходить сегодня сюда в поисках ответов.  
      — То, что был должен, — голос Дамира стал звучать так тихо, что показалось, будто прерывается связь.  
      Макс плотнее прижал трубку к уху, заговорил громче:  
      — Куда ты едешь сейчас? Что она хочет от тебя? Что ты собираешься делать?  
      — Ну какой же ты невозможный, — снова усмехнулся Дамир, и Макса неприятно передёрнуло от такого неуместного веселья. — Проницательный и настырный чёрт с глазами Пьеро.  
      Макс упрямо нахмурился. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас обсуждать всякую ерунду.  
      — Куда ты едешь? — разделил он каждое слово, опасаясь, что тот просто бросит трубку и отключит телефон. — Я не шучу. Я не собираюсь быть соучастником… чего бы там ни делал и…  
      — Пока ты не соучастник, — жёстко перебил его Дамир. — Но очень рвёшься им стать, как я погляжу.  
      Макс закрыл глаза, судорожно соображая. Ведь Дамир прав, прав. Он ещё может соскочить, просто захлопнув страшную сказку на этой странице. Злодея больше нет, добро победило. Но его безотказная логика упрямо твердила, что эта сказка ещё не закончилась.  
      — Если бы всё было кончено, она не искала бы тебя, — тихо проговорил он не то себе, не то Дамиру.  
      — Ты не отступишь, да? — обречённо спросил тот.  
      — Похоже, что нет.  
      Дамир вздохнул в голос. Макс вдруг подумал — а почему тот его не посылает ко всем чертям? Ведь ничем не рискует сейчас, у Макса всё равно нет никаких доказательств. Ни вины отца, ни его собственной. Карим признан мёртвым, тела нет. Так почему Дамир всё ещё не отключает телефон? Наконец он услышал:  
      — С Казанского вокзала. Поезд на Коломну уходит через час. Успеешь?  
      — Успею.  
      — Как сядешь в вагон — звони. Я заберу тебя с Голутвина.  
      — Хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Макс и запоздало уточнил в уже отключившуюся трубку: — А что такое Голутвин?..  
  
      Колёса выстукивали о рельсы классическую дробь на две восьмых. Макс смотрел в окно, цепляясь глазами то за пролетающие мимо домики, то за деревья. Было ощущение какой-то паузы. Он нёсся незнамо куда, без всякого понимания конечной цели. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни. Даже версий особо не было. В вагон заходили то громогласные продавцы, то кондукторы. Макс надел наушники и даже задремал на какое-то время. Сказалась почти бессонная ночь.  
      Станция Коломны с непонятным названием Голутвин, с дореволюционным вокзальным зданием, смотрелась как на музейной фотографии. Макс даже притормозил на платформе, разглядывая старомодную лепнину с неожиданными англоязычными указателями. На привокзальной площади ему наперерез вышел Дамир. Они посмотрели друг на друга, как два заговорщика. Дамир кивнул в сторону стоянки, и они молча зашагали рядом.  
      Возле машины Дамир вдруг подошёл совсем близко и хмуро спросил:  
      — Ты вообще религиозный человек?  
      Макс зачем-то огляделся по сторонам и уточнил:  
      — В каком смысле?  
      Дамир словно выглаживал его лицо своими невозможными глазами, пристально-пристально.  
      — Ну, в смысле мистики всякой. Ритуалов. Я всё купил, свечки там, соль, кресты перевёрнутые…  
      От оторопи у Макса даже нижняя челюсть опустилась. Он в прямом смысле смотрел на Дамира открыв рот. Наконец выдавил из себя шёпотом:  
      — Ты серьёзно, что ли?  
      Дамир секунду смотрел на него в упор, но вдруг его губы дрогнули, и в уголках глаз прорезались морщинки.  
      — Да нет, конечно, — хмыкнул он. — Просто не смог удержаться. Садись.  
      И, пикнув сигнализацией, пошёл к месту водителя.  
      — Куда мы едем?  
      — В Озёры. Это городок такой, тут километров сорок.  
      Дамир указал на заднее сиденье через плечо. — Там пакет из «Макдоналдса», ешь.  
      Макс даже не повернулся.  
      — Мне не до еды сейчас, если честно.  
      Тягостное ощущение не ушло даже после розыгрыша Дамира. Как бы они ни оттягивали момент разговора, Макс понимал, что палач — это тот, кто убивает. Пусть и преступников. А ещё он понимал, что после таких событий люди меняются навсегда. Несмотря на внешнюю нормальность, Дамир был расколот и травмирован. Психопатия в переводе с греческого «болезнь души». Макс отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сейчас едет в машине с больным человеком.  
      Дамир вдруг коснулся его плеча, аккуратно провёл пальцами по скуле. Макс не отпрянул, но и не приласкался в ответ. Он будто смаковал эти последние минуты молчаливого неведения. Дамир спросил:  
      — Как ты узнал, кстати? Про отца.  
      Он убрал руку, положив её на руль. Макс откинул затылок на подголовник, глядя на бегущую по дороге сплошную слева.  
      — Я в поезде как раз об этом думал. Так сложилось всё — будто специально. Драка, участковый, который вспомнил вашу квартиру. Хотя, если бы не эта чертовщина по ночам, может, я бы и не обратил внимания.  
      Дамир покачал головой, но промолчал. Макс не мог понять, жалеет тот или радуется. Было вообще трудно до конца понять, что каждый из них думает. По крайней мере, Макс сейчас не понимал даже себя. Типичная реакция на непредвиденные события, кстати. Человек делает что-то, управляемый эмоциями, а не разумом. Потому, что эмоции всегда первичны.  
      — А ты как узнал? — наконец спросил Макс.  
      «И главное — как долго ты знал», — но этот вопрос пугал даже больше, чем признание в расправе.  
      Дамир чуть прижался к обочине, пропуская лихача слева. Он перевёл взгляд от зеркала заднего вида к боковому и уточнил спокойно:  
      — Ты ведь хочешь спросить, почему я его не сдал ментам, да?  
      Макс не стал отпираться. Только сейчас он подумал, что даже не знает толком, куда они едут. Своевременно, конечно.  
      — Максим, то, как я об этом узнал, напрямую связано с тем, что мне пришлось сделать, — неожиданно резко сказал Дамир, и всё его спокойствие улетучилось в момент. — Ты попробуешь это понять?  
      Макс кивнул не поворачиваясь. Он попробует.  
      — Ты слышал когда-нибудь про кровную месть?  
      — Ты опять?..  
      Дамир цокнул языком. Он опять слишком быстро выходил из себя.  
      — На Кавказе кровная месть — вовсе не шутка, можешь посмотреть статистику. Даже в наше время в Дагестане часть убийств совершается кровниками. И я знаю, что кавказцев часто считают дикарями с кинжалами, но поверь мне: в основной своей массе — это достойные, трудолюбивые, порядочные люди с древнейшими обычаями и культурой.  
      Макс понимающе кивнул. Обычно он так же вступался за татар у себя в Казани, хоть и не имел татарской крови. А уж истеричных страшилок по поводу Северного Кавказа наслышался предостаточно. Дамир чуть успокоился, увидев его кивок.  
      — Понимаешь, это очень древний и, к сожалению, оправданный институт для сдерживания разгула бандитизма. Советская власть боролась с этим, конечно, через внедрение силовых ведомств и судов. Но, вдали от центра, те тут же погрязали в коррупции и беспределе, и простые люди до сих пор часто не могут добиться справедливости для своих убитых. В Чечне, кстати, с этим получше. А в Дагестане можно застрелить любого пастуха и объявить его посмертно террористом, повесив себе очередную звёздочку за борьбу с экстремизмом.  
      Дамир замолчал, постучал пальцами по рулю. Макс повернул к нему голову, прижавшись щекой к спинке сиденья.  
      — А как это связано с твоим отцом?  
      — Это связано с его первой жертвой.  
      — С той, в 99-м году?  
      — Нет, в 75-м, в Дербенте.  
      Макс сел прямо, попытался вспомнить что-нибудь про детство Карима. Дамир продолжил:  
      — Его соседка — наверное, первая любовь в старших классах. Думаю, что это было непредумышленно. Возможно, он захотел, она испугалась — строгие родители, честь рода. Вряд ли он уже тогда был отмороженный на всю голову, но после того раза точно стал.  
      Дамир притормозил, пропуская пешехода в неположенном месте. Тот махнул ему рукой в знак благодарности.  
      — Асият знала? — тихо спросил у него Макс.  
      — Конечно знала, — горько подтвердил тот. — Поэтому и увезла его в Москву, практически перестав общаться с роднёй. По закону он был несовершеннолетним, но она прекрасно понимала, что его убьют, если это вскроется.  
      — Значит, до сих пор так никто и не знает, кто её убил?  
      Максу было дико вот так просто обсуждать убийство реального человека, покачиваясь в машине, словно в поездке на пикник. Дамир пожал плечами.  
      — Теперь знаешь ты. А остальные, кто знал, — тех нет уже. Ну, кроме меня.  
      — Лучше бы я не знал, — прошептал Макс, отворачиваясь к окну.  
      — Я потом долго складывал всё в голове. Соображал, как события развивались. Вот ты сказал, что всё будто специально сложилось. Я тоже так чувствовал.  
      — Ты как-то узнал про ту, первую девочку?  
      — «Как-то», — зло усмехнулся Дамир. — Я в тот день познал всю мерзость этого мира, Максим.  
      Он приоткрыл окно, запуская в салон холодный воздух.  
      — Я тогда уже отдельно жил пару месяцев, но ключи от квартиры у меня были. Я пришёл в ту квартиру, а бабка на кухне за закрытыми дверями сидела, говорила с кем-то. В прихожей висела куртка с погонами, фуражка. Я прям остолбенел — у нас военных знакомых не было отродясь. А они не услышали, как я пришёл. Это сейчас дверь железная, а тогда обычная деревянная стояла. Это был какой-то силовик из Дербента. По-русски он говорил с сильным акцентом, но не аварец. Он постоянно повторял, что Мине придётся расплачиваться за то, что сделал Карим. Что стоит ему намекнуть родне той девочки, и у Карима будут кровники. Вымогал деньги.  
      — Вот тварь! — не выдержал Макс. — Это он столько лет знал и молчал, чтобы деньги вытягивать?  
      — Не знаю. Может, и не в первый раз приходил, но я его раньше не видел. Может, обнаружились новые улики, и он решил торгануть ими. Не знаю. Только помню, что он где-то раздобыл справку из медкомиссии отцовскую. Наверное, как косвенное доказательство его невменяемости.  
      Да не косвенное, а что ни на есть прямое. Макс поёжился от залетающего в приоткрытое окно ветра.  
      — А Галина? Почему они развелись?  
      — Тут вообще загадка, — замотал головой Дамир. — Что уж ей бабка шепнула, что она за несколько месяцев умотала в другую страну. Я тогда не понимал ничего, упёрся, мол, я с отцом останусь. Думал, у неё любовник появился. Дурак…  
      — А отец никогда никак не проявлял дома?..  
      — Никогда, — отрезал Дамир. — Ни к нам, ни к матери. Он вообще был отстранённый такой, на своей волне. И всё это… Просто в голове не укладывалось тогда. Будто в другой мир провалился.  
      Макс кивнул, а Дамир усмехнулся без всякой злобы.  
      — Твоё всепонимание меня пугает, если честно.  
      — Поверь мне, ты не самый напуганный в этой машине, — тихо пробормотал Макс, решившись наконец положить ему ладонь на колено.  
      — В общем, так я и узнал. Потом вспомнил визит этого тупого опера. Почти сразу нашёл кое-какие трофеи у отца в машине.  
      — Трофеи?  
      Макс аж руку отдёрнул. Дамир поморщился.  
      — Заколка, браслет, цепочка. Если бы тот болван Бойко о деле думал, а не таращился на мать, он бы спас двух детей.  
      — Ты думаешь, он убил ещё двух после той, в 99-м?  
      — Я не знаю, — как-то беспомощно сказал Дамир. — Теперь уже никто не узнает.  
      Макс положил руку обратно, сжал несильно.  
      — Что ты с ним сделал?  
      Как ни странно, Дамир успокоился. Будто дальше ничего страшного уже не будет.  
      — Я поехал за ними тем вечером. За этим продажным ментом и отцом. Я не мог сдать их, потому что испугался за Мину, хоть руки и чесались. Отца мне тогда было уже не жалко даже. Я за те дни словно в ад ухнул…  
      Он замолчал, глядя в лобовое стекло. Макс покосился на спидометр. Стрелка держалась ровно на отметке «90».  
      — Они выдвинулись на отцовской «Победе». Уж не знаю, как отец его убедил куда-то с ним поехать, что сказал. У меня тогда старый «Акцент» был, шустрый довольно-таки. Середина марта, вечером ещё рано темнело. Я ехал за ними, сам не зная зачем. У меня тогда крышу тоже конкретно рвало.  
      Макс растерялся. В смысле ещё больше, чем был. Неожиданный свидетель того вечера, когда пропал Карим, — тот шантажист — никак не укладывался в примерную схему, которую Макс держал в голове. Дамир включил передний обдув: стёкла начали слегка запотевать.  
      — Они проехали съезд на Коломну по Новорязанскому шоссе, потом повернули на эстакаде.  
      Макс попытался восстановить в памяти карту. По его ощущениям сейчас они ехали в другую сторону.  
      — Мне пришлось выключить фары — там такие просёлочные дороги начались, они бы меня сразу просекли. Чуть днище не потерял на этих ухабах. Петляли там чуть ли не час, и вдруг — я не понял, как это произошло, — «Победа» просто улетела в реку.  
      — Как улетела? — наконец подал голос Макс.  
      — Вот так, — Дамир изобразил рукой трамплин. — Резко взмыла и рухнула вниз, прямо в воду. Тут же Москва-река тянется.  
      Макс машинально посмотрел в окна. Конечно, никакой реки не увидел.  
      — А что же случилось?  
      Дамир скривил губы.  
      — Может, не смогли затормозить. Может, отец так и задумал. Потому что он на очень хорошей скорости шёл, будто специально разгонялся.  
      Макс ошеломлённо уставился на Дамира. Он даже не рассматривал версию, что Карим ушёл из жизни сам! Он изначала взял за аксиому, что тот исчез только благодаря Дамиру!  
      — Они… утонули?  
      Он заметил, как у Дамира дёрнулась щека, как в тике.  
      — Пока я подъехал, пока сбежал к реке, машина почти полностью ушла под воду. Только багажник торчал, она почему-то носом вниз вошла. Вода ледяная, темень. У меня был шанс вытащить только одного.  
      Максу показалось, что у него в ушах запищало от нервов. Он вздрогнул от своего же вскрика:  
      — Да не тяни ты! Говори, что было дальше!  
      Дамир дёрнулся, удивлённо посмотрел на Макса, поспешно ответил:  
      — Я вытащил отца, сердце ещё билось, но он слишком долго был под водой. Когда мне удалось привести его в сознание, он меня не узнал. Не понимал, что происходит. Просто как чистый лист.  
      — Дальше!  
      — Что «дальше»? Ты же доктор — должен знать, что бывает, когда мозг не получает кислорода долгое время. Машина утонула вместе с документами. Карим Алимов считай умер тем вечером.  
      — Что значит «считай»?! А где он на самом деле?!  
      Макс оттянул ворот свитера, чувствуя, как запекло щёки и шею от прилива крови. Дамир хмуро посмотрел на него и сказал:  
      — В Озёрской центральной районной больнице.  
  
      Они шли по коридору больницы, шурша бахилами. От Дамира так и фонило возмущением. Его злобный шёпот вкручивался Максу в самый мозг.  
      — Ты считал меня убийцей?! Всё это время?  
      Макс озирался, проклиная свой длинный язык. Коридор был почти пустой, но из дверей то и дело выскакивали молоденькие сестрички.  
      — Офигеть! — шипели слева. — И попёрся со мной сам не зная куда на машине? Да что у тебя в голове, профессор?  
      Из-за поворота появилась высокая врач с красивым утомлённым лицом. Задержала взгляд на Дамире, слабо улыбнулась. Мужчины синхронно поздоровались.  
      — Вы по поводу неизвестного, да? Нам звонили насчёт вас из психоневрологического.  
      Макс покосился на Дамира, а тот кивнул. Врач отошла к стене, чтобы не мешаться на проходе.  
      — Мы ему ставим тромбоэмболию мезентериальных сосудов. Там уже пошли некротические изменения в стенках кишок, фактически перитонит. Операцию сделали, но вероятность развития сепсиса и неблагоприятного исхода слишком велика.  
      Дамир непонимающе посмотрел на Макса, а тот покачал головой. На такой стадии — это практически агония. Женщина уловила его жест, обратилась к нему:  
      — Вы врач?  
      — Я учился… — неуверенно начал Макс.  
      — На фоне постоянных приступов кататонии тромбоэмболию очень сложно диагностировать. Нам его неделю назад привезли из шестой психиатрической уже с брюшной жабой.  
      — Понятно.  
      Врач заметила кого-то на другом конце коридора, помахала. Уже отходя, она посмотрела на Дамира, а тот приблизился и будто остановил её взглядом. Макс заворожённо смотрел на него, понимая, что сейчас почувствовала врач. Та встала, немного растерявшись.  
      — Пусть он просто не мучается, — тихо сказал Дамир, и врач неуверенно наклонила голову, словно не расслышала.  
      Понимая, **что** тот только что сказал, Макс громко вставил:  
      — Спасибо, — и подтолкнул Дамира прочь.  
        
      Они сидели в рекреации на первом этаже, глядя на проходную. Дамир крутил в руках банку колы, не открывая, вытянув длинные ноги перед собой, пользуясь малолюдностью.  
      Макс всё ещё переваривал эту дикую историю. То, что Карим стал ментальным овощем в результате гипоксии мозга, — это было что-то из приключенческих романов.  
      Дамир рассказал, как привёз того в Коломну, заявив, что подобрал на обочине в таком состоянии и, кто такой, не знает.  
      «Они не заметили, как вы похожи?» — недоумевал Макс.  
      «Он сильно прибавил в весе после сорока и вообще изменился».  
      «И у тебя не взяли никаких контактов?».  
      «Взяли. Потом из ментовки звонили два раза, уточняли детали: где-как нашёл».  
      «И все эти годы ты сюда приезжал?».  
      «Раз в месяц где-то. В основном, чтобы подкинуть деньжат сестричкам. Они добрые, вкалывают там за гроши».  
      От постоянно открывающейся двери сквозило. Макс зачем-то попытался представить, что бы он думал и чувствовал на месте Дамира. Как бы воспринимал отца, что считал бы правильным. Не получилось. Такой сюжет нельзя прочувствовать умозрительно, а только вживую и изнутри. Макс откинулся затылком на стену. Ему и в собственном сюжете скучать не приходится. Он повернул голову к Дамиру, залюбовался хищным профилем. Он вроде и знал и не знал его сейчас. Но ему ещё никогда в жизни не хотелось бы остаться с кем-то так сильно. Дамир резко повернулся, посмотрел — будто прострелил.  
      — Я отсюда слышу, как шевелятся мысли в твоей умной голове.  
      — Асият прогнала тебя после его исчезновения. Почему?  
      — Я засветился, пока торчал возле подъезда, поджидая отца с тем ментом. Коля меня возле гаражей встретил, глазастый чёрт, и ей доложил. Вот такое идиотское совпадение. Я когда из Коломны приехал на следующий вечер — она меня возле съёмной квартиры поджидала. А я весь мокрый, чумазый, в земле и иле. С нервов брякнул ей что-то из серии «нет больше твоего душегуба, забудь».  
      — Она решила, что ты убил его?  
      Дамир передёрнул плечами.  
      — Я тогда будто её убил, знаешь. Она так выла, так убивалась. Я перепугался, что она в милицию кинется, и всё вскроется. И его грехи, и мои. Сейчас вспоминать жутко, что я тогда только не передумал.  
      А Макс подумал о других родителях, которые так и не узнали, что случилось с их детьми.  
      — Значит, она все десять лет варилась в этом котле?  
      — Как тут не поверить в божью кару, да?  
      — А что она от тебя сейчас хотела? — спросил Макс.  
      — Чтобы я его отпустил.  
      — А ты его держишь?  
      — Косвенно, наверное, — пожал плечами Дамир. — Слежу за уходом, подгоняю лекарства.  
      Он вдруг скривился, и всполошившемуся Максу показалось, что у того что-то резко заболело. Дамир закрыл рукой лицо, потёр пальцами лоб.  
      — Он же не помнит, что сделал, — донеслось из-под ладони. — Думаешь, мне надо было его просто бросить здесь?  
      Макс быстро придвинулся поближе, дотронулся до плеча.  
      — Не сомневайся в своём решении. Ты не сделал ничего дурного.  
      Дамир убрал руку, повернулся к нему лицом. И впился в него взглядом, полным такой молящей, безоглядной надежды на успокоение, что Макс вдруг почувствовал: с этого момента Дамир — его. Измученный виной и отчаянием, своей страшной тайной.  
      Он будто отдавал себя в его руки за возможность забыться, согреться, смыть с себя клеймо палача и предателя. И Макс, заворожённый и жадный в своём желании получить его себе, не смог сыграть честно.  
      Клятва Гиппократа была позабыта, мысли о недопустимости взращивания и поощрения зависимости отметены.  
      Да весь этот мир живёт в невротических отношениях! А Максу, кроме Дамира, больше и не нужен никто. Всех животных ведёт инстинкт выживания. И они будут выживать в своём маленьком мирке, держась друг за друга. Макс даст ему утешение, по которому тот так изголодался. Изгонит его тяжёлые мысли, излечит душу, научит понимать и отпускать, переживёт с ним его скорбь. Поможет принять реальность и жить дальше, выстраивая защиту от сумасшедшего мира и управляя им.  
      Макс умиротворяюще улыбнулся Дамиру, глядя, как тот подсознательно зеркалит его улыбку. Как расслабляется его лицо и разглаживаются глубокие морщины меж бровей.  
      — Всё хорошо, — негромко сказал Макс, держа его взгляд. — Твой отец был таким, каким был, и ты никак не мог повлиять ни на его жизнь тогда, ни на его смерть сейчас. Ты помогал ему, как всякий добрый человек помогает немощному. Теперь пришёл его час, и скоро он уйдёт туда, где его заждались.  
      Дамир зачарованно смотрел на него, медленно моргая. Но Макс знал, что будет ещё не один порог, через который им придётся перевалить. И сам толкнул лодку:  
      — Никто не скажет, что лучше: покинуть этот мир больным старцем или счастливым ребёнком. Во всём есть смысл, который нам вряд ли удастся понять, пока мы здесь.  
      Дамир опустил взгляд, спокойно, почти сонно. Макс ещё долго гладил его руку, невесомо перебирая пальцы.  
      Стабильная психика гарантирует стабильные отношения. А уж в чём Макс был хорош — так это в стабильности. Он даст время прорасти новым семенам, лелея их.  
      Дамир вдруг крепко сжал его пальцы, нервно оглядываясь, будто внезапно очнувшись:  
      — Тут на улице Советская есть приличная гостиница. Идём.  
      Макс кивнул и поднялся с больничной скамейки.  
  


***

  
  
      Дамир стоял в прихожей, задумчиво раскручивая красный пропеллер на спине Карлсона.  
      — Ты представляешь, что я подумал, когда ты спросил: «Там у вас наверху Карлсон?»  
      Макс отряхнул пыль со штанин и оглядел опустевшую комнату. Квартира продалась быстрее, чем они ожидали. На аванс Макс досрочно погасил кредиты, осталось только раздать друзьям. Дамир так категорично переключился на него в своей заботе, что в ближайшее время можно было вообще не беспокоиться ни о квартире, ни о тратах. Но, почувствовав, каково это — иметь свой дом, Макс уже начал прикидывать, подыскивать им своё жильё без чужих вещей и велосипедов в коридоре.  
  
      Карим умер тем же вечером, когда они приехали в Озёра. Будто ждал.  
Дамир взял похороны на себя, чтобы не в номерной могиле, где хоронили несчастных неизвестных и бездомных. Городские службы были только рады избавиться от трат. Неприметная могилка на городском кладбище упокоила не только Карима в тот день. Не только он отмучился.  
  
      — Вроде всё. Машинка швейная где?  
      Дамир положил игрушку в коробку, поверх пакета с полотенцами.  
      — В багажнике уже. Далась она тебе.  
      — Подольская машинка пятидесятого года! «Далась». Лапоть ты.  
      Дамир неожиданно наклонил к нему голову, видимо, попытался куснуть Макса в шею, но получился смазанный поцелуй в скулу. Шепнул:  
      — Ты, что ли, шить будешь?  
      — Тебе намордник, — так же тихо ответил Макс, не отстраняясь.  
      — И поводок, — развеселился Дамир.  
      — И поводок.  
  
      Они были только вдвоём сейчас в этой квартире. Макс сразу это понял, когда они вернулись сюда с похорон, за его вещами.  
Та жуткая дыра, через которую веяло потусторонним холодом, затянулась и зарубцевалась. Асият потеряла интерес к миру живых. По эту сторону остались только они, теплокровные.  



End file.
